


I.O.U

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Violence, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: It's a mystery how exactly you got to the point that you owe the devil himself so many favors. You won't tell a soul, and he seems to enjoy keeping the reason behind it all a mystery.So if the Devil tells you to jump, you ask how high. If the Devil tells you to run, you ask how far. If he tells you to follow him, then you will, all the way to hell and back.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @Ayanna-Wild or on Wattpad @Ayanna_Wild. 
> 
> Enjoy the Story!

You could taste the blood on your tongue, the adrenaline rushing through your veins. Your hand was steady as you held the gun, but as the reality of what you had just done began to set in, your steady hand began to shake. The blood that had splattered onto your face felt sticky. You reached your free hand up to slowly touch it. You simply stared at the red substance on your fingertips, the world around you seemed blurry and unfocused.

"Y/N..."

You turned your head slowly to look at the source of the voice. Your eyes met the devil's and your hand slowly dropped to your side, the gun slipping from your fingers. The sound of it hitting the ground seemed to echo.

"Can we just call it even now?"


	2. The First Favor

_"Do you really think if you died anyone would notice?"_

_A sharp slap to your face jerked your head to the side and you tasted blood. You barely managed to sit up from where you lay on the cold ground. _

_"No one's going to save you." An angry voice laughed cruelly._

_The man raised his fist, ready to strike you once more._

You jerked awake, sitting up from where you had fallen asleep on the couch. Your eyes wildly scanned the room, as if you were expecting the man from your dream to be standing there.

_'Nightmare.'_ Your mind corrected.

Swinging your legs over the side of the couch you paused a moment, simply sitting there in silence. A tired sigh escaped your lips, and you stood, eyes drifting over to the clock on the wall. It was five a.m. and you decided to forgo trying to fall back asleep.

You seemed to run on autopilot as you went about your morning routine. The memory that dream had provoked seemed to replay in your mind like a song stuck on repeat. You shook your head grabbing your keys as you hurried from your house, slamming the door behind you.

~

You walked out of the coffee shop, cup in one hand and phone in the other. You fully intended to spend your weekend doing whatever the hell you pleased. It wasn't like you had any prior engagements to worry about.

That is until an all to familiar name flashed on your screen. You were a bit surprised to be honest, you hadn't heard from him in a while. With your curiosity officially spiked, you smiled and slid your thumb across the screen.

“Good morning Lucifer, and what does Old Scratch have in store for me today?”

He chuckled slightly at the name.

“Something I’m sure you’ll find _thrilling_ my dear.”

Your smile only grew.

“Well now you have my full undivided attention.”

“Lovely, then I need you to occupy the LAPD’s time while I look into something.”

You raised an eyebrow at that as you waited to cross the street.

“And why do you need that?”

“I need to look into something, without the Detective there to-”

“To make you venerable, got it. But how exactly am I suppose to keep her and half of the LAPD busy?”

You made it to your car, and held your phone between your cheek and your shoulder. Rummaging through your bag as you half listened to what Lucifer was saying to you.

Why was it so difficult to find your keys?

“By resisting arrest of course.”

You frowned at that and pulled the phone away from your ear to stare at it. You were beginning to think the last time you dropped it broke it.

"I'm sorry Luc, I don't think I heard you right, can you say that again?"

He sighed, dramatically, and you rolled your eyes.

"I need you, my dear, to resist arrest from a few officers."

You frowned as you shoved your key into the lock on your car door.

“Resisting arrest? For what?”

“Ah yes I buried the lead, well Detective Decker has received an anonymous tip that you are connected to her current case. Nasty business really.”

You might have spit your coffee a little after hearing that.

“You made me a suspect in a murder investigation!?” You hissed.

“I’d love to chat but I do have a bad guy to catch darling, no hard feelings, have fun! Ta!”

The line went dead, and you were fuming. You saw the cop car pulling up and you cursed under your breath. You threw your bag onto the passenger seat, hurrying into your car, dropping your coffee to the ground in your haste. You slammed your foot on the gas, peeling out so fast your tires smoked a bit. You could see the officers in your rear view mirror, scrambling back to their car.

"I'm going to kill him!"

You took a sharp turn, just barely avoiding another car. Hearing sirens you glanced in your mirror, only to find three police cruisers gaining speed behind you.

_'Fuck it.'_ You thought and put the pedal to the floor.

~

Lucifer wouldn't answer your calls, and you weren’t having much luck losing your now numerous tails. You blew through a red light , thanking every entity you could think of whenever a semi truck blocked the way for the cops hot on your trail. You skidded into an alley and wasted no time hurrying out of your car. You left the vehicle in the alley as you pulled your hood up and maneuvered yourself into a passing crowd, keeping your head low.

"Angry boyfriend." You lied when you saw an older woman giving you a strange look.

Your phone rang, and you hurried to answer it, when you saw who it was.

“Y/N! Hello darling, and how was the chase?”

You wanted nothing more than to strangle him through the phone. The chance of being caught was the only reason you managed to keep your voice level.

“I almost got caught, what were you thinking!” You hissed.

"I was thinking I needed a distraction, and it was a wonderful opportunity for you to start paying back those little favors you owe me."

You didn't have a comeback for that one, in all honesty you had begun to assume he forgot about the favors you owed him. He had never called in one of them before.

"Anyway, I'll meet you at Lux soon, try not to get arrested my dear, It'd be a shame if I had to bail you out." He chuckled.

"Just add it to my tab if I do." You responded dryly.

You hung up, heading straight for Lux, avoiding anyone who even remotely resembled the police. Lucifer was there when you finally arrived, and the idea of throwing a whiskey bottle at his face briefly cross your mind. However, when he gave you a charming smile and held out a drink for you, your anger dissolved.

"Thanks."

You accepted the previously offered drink, and fell back into the couch. Taking a moment to calm yourself from the adrenaline rushing through your veins, you watched Lucifer.

“I hate you. It’s a very strong burning hatred.”

He chuckled and sat down beside you.

“We both know you don’t mean that, and can you honestly tell me you didn’t have just a little fun? It's not everyday you get to out run the police.”

"It's not everyday I _need_ to. I don't tend to make being framed for murder a regular thing." You rolled your eyes.

Lucifer shrugged, and you shoved him lightly, laughing when a bit of his bourbon spilled on his shirt.

“I’m not a fugitive now, right?”

“I’ve cleared that mess up already darling, so, you are free to go back to your rather mundane life.” Lucifer said waving a hand dismissively.

You stood up, patting his knee.

“I owe the actual devil many favors, I think I passed mundane five turns ago Lucifer.” You laughed.

The elevator doors slid open and you passed Chloe as she walked out. She watched you in shock as you stepped into the elevator. You panicked slightly, as if you were afraid she would arrest you right there.

"Ah Detective! Perfect timing, I was just about to call you!"

Lucifer placed his hand on the elevator door, keeping them open. If looks could kill, the one you just gave him would have sent him straight back to hell.

“This is Y/N! Y/N this is Detective Decker!"

Chloe looked between Lucifer and you, her eyes shining with confusion.

"You know her?" Chloe asked.

You gave a small wave, unsure of what else to do in this situation.

"Of course, Y/N here owes me what was it, nineteen favors now yes?"

You nodded and Chloe narrowed her eyes suspiciously. You could see the gears turning in her mind, trying to figure out how it came to be, that you owed him so many i.o.u.'s. You pushed Lucifer's hand off the doors, giving them a forced smile.

"I should really be going, I left my car in a shady alley."

You waited until Chloe wasn't looking before flipping Lucifer off. He laughed as the doors started to close.

“Drive safe love, wouldn't want another car chase now would we?”

“Go back to hell!”

The doors finally slid close and you leaned against the wall of the elevator letting out a shaky breath. Every nerve in your body felt on high alert.

~

Almost as soon as the doors closed Chloe rounded on Lucifer with an array of questions.

“You knew her?” She asked.

"Oh I've known Y/N for quite a while now."

Chloe watched him pick up his forgotten drink, and frowned when he didn't give her anymore of an explanation.

"How do know you her?" Chloe pressed.

Lucifer smiled to himself as he took a sip of his drink.

“Come now detective, I have to keep some secrets to myself, wouldn't be any fun otherwise.”

~

You let yourself fall forward onto your bed, the events of today finally catching up with you. As your eyelids slowly began to close a sharp knock on your front door jerked you from your sleepy state. With a dejected sigh you pulled your tired limps to stand and walked to the front door. To say you were surprised when Lucifer walked in would have been a lie.

"Lucifer, what are you doing here?"

He held up your bag. You gave him a tired smile as a thanks and took it from him.

"I don't imagine your night would have gone very well without your sleeping pills."

"No, but they haven't been going well lately anyway, but at least now they'll suck a little less." You joked.

Lucifer frowned, and you brushed off the concerned look he was giving you.

"It's nothing Luc, thank you for coming all this way though. I'm tired, look forward to the next favor and please come again, bye now."

You ignored his protests as you ushered him out the door. Once you finally managed to get the door closed, you rested your forehead against it for a moment.

A feeling of unease settled over you and you knew that how you had acted probably made Lucifer suspicious. You headed for the kitchen, digging through your bag until you found the bottle.

_'Will those keep your nightmares at bay?' _

The seconds seemed to tick by as you stared at the little orange bottle. The pills rattled as you dropped it into the trash can, walking away. You had no need for them any longer, they had stopped working a long time ago. Taking them had become an empty notion that had lost its use.


	3. The Favor With The Therapist

"She pushed me out of her house last night, literally shoved me out the door!"

Linda watched Lucifer pace the room as she sat on her chair. Try as she might, she couldn't get him to sit down or even to listen to her.

"Well I'm sure she-"

"And then she slammed the door in my face!" Lucifer scoffed.

Linda pressed her lips together, waiting for Lucifer to finish his rant.

"I mean of course I could simply get her to tell me why she did that, but it'd be a waste. Why would I recklessly use one of the favors she owes me for something so trivial?"

He looked back at Linda, silently waiting for her to offer some sort of input.

"Can I talk now?" She asked.

Lucifer finally sat down waving a hand.

"Yes of course, it's what I pay you for isn't it?"

Linda resisted the urge to sigh at him.

"You keep talking about the favors, this Y/N, owes you and yet you haven't said _why_ she owes you so many." Linda said.

Lucifer gave her an unreadable expression.

"I'm not sure how that's relevant Doctor."

The tone of his voice chilled her and Linda was almost hesitant to continue. However she cleared her throat and continued the conversation anyway.

"It seems to me you're avoiding talking about the exact nature of this deal you have with her. It's almost like you're trying to avoid it all together."

Linda didn't fail to notice the grim look in Lucifer's eyes, despite the air of indifference around him.

"Well it's not my secret to tell Doctor, best stay within your own boundaries."

Lucifer's voice had a slight edge to it, as if he was giving her a nonverbal warning to drop this part of the conversation. A warning Linda knowingly ignored.

"Alright, then let's talk about these favors, she owes you twenty you said."

Lucifer grabbed the glass of water in front of him.

"Well actually it's nineteen now, I called in one of those yesterday, quite a day really. You missed all the fun." He chuckled.

The change in his attitude was almost immediate, he was back to his usual self. Now that the conversation wasn't focused on your past or why you were in the situation you were in, Lucifer seemed to be more willing to talk again. She didn't need to be a therapist to see he was stalling.

"She's owed you these for a few years now right? Why are you waiting so long to use them? It's not like you'd run out of them anytime soon."

Lucifer opened his mouth to respond but closed it when he realized he didn't actually have an answer to that. He didn't know why. He couldn't come up with any reason for not using them sooner.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation next time. Y/N will be getting off work soon and I'm hoping to catch her before she gets home."

Linda didn't try to stop him when he started walking towards the door, it would have been pointless.

~

You stumbled back when someone bumped your shoulder as they hurried by you on the street.

"Watch where you're going!" The man snapped angrily.

You turned around, ready to chew the man out but was pleasantly surprise to find him already on the ground.

"Oh dear, I think you scuffed my shoes." Lucifer sighed.

The man was starting to get up so, you grabbed Lucifer's arm, pulling him along. The man he had tripped shouting obscenities at the two of you. Once you were sure the both of you were far enough away from the angry man, and Lucifer wasn't going to mentally scar the man for life, you let go of his arm.

"Were you following me?"

"Yes."

His bluntness should have shocked you instead you smiled.

"Ok, any reason?"

Lucifer didn't answer you for a moment and you narrowed your eyes.

"You know Linda is a wonderful therapist, even knows about my nastier side, certainly makes talking to her much easier. "

Your smile dropped, and you started walking faster, as if that would allow you to escape the persistent devil.

_'Not this again.'_ You thought.

Lucifer sighed and hurried after you.

"Just one visit darling, if you don't like it I won't ask again!"

You didn't look at him, didn't respond, just kept walking.

"I don't need a shrink Lucifer."

He grabbed your wrist, stopping you, yet you refused to look back at him.

"My your extra stubborn today aren't you?"

"And you're even more nosy than usual." You countered.

"Am I not allowed to be concerned? You did throw away your pills my dear."

He at least looked a little sheepish after saying that. You raised an eyebrow in question.

"I had Mazikeen go through your trash when you were acting strangely the other night."

"Lucifer that's... I... honestly I'm not surprised anymore."

He placed his hands in his pockets, giving you an offended look.

"Really? I feel as though you're challenging me, my dear."

"I'm not."

"Should I try harder?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

Lucifer gave you a wide smile and you found yourself smiling back at him.

"Are you going then?"

You shook your head and didn't fail to notice the cunning look he gave you.

~

"So, Y/N, what brings you here today?"

You sat on the surprisingly comfortable couch in Dr. Linda's office. Your whole posture on edge as you watched her carefully.

"Lucifer did, he called in one of the favors I owe him, so congratulations you now have a new patient." Your tone was dry.

Linda gave you a small smile, she didn't appear to be put off by your stand-offish attitude.

"Nineteen favors right?"

Lucifer had apparently been talking to her about you, at least it would make talking to her a little easier.

"Well eighteen now."

Linda closed her notepad, watching as you relaxed a bit when she stopped taking notes.

"Tell me about those. Does it make you feel trapped or maybe even a little scared, owing the devil so many favors?"

You looked at the degrees on her wall as you answered.

"No."

"He could ask anything of you and you'd have to agree, yet you say that doesn't frighten nor concern you. Why is that?"

To that you didn't have an answer, not one you were willing to tell. Linda must have noticed your hesitation, and she decided to change the subject.

"We haven't discussed why you owe him so much. It must be a very good reason."

You stared at the ground, the memory of how this all started consuming your thoughts.

~

_Your vision blurred and your mouth felt dry as you stared up at the darkening sky. Your limbs felt heavy, and pain consumed your body each time you tried to move. Black spots had begun to spread in your vision, as you felt yourself slipping into unconsciousness. Your eyes fluttered closed, and you didn't have the energy to try to fight it._

_"Can you hear me? Can you move?" The unfamiliar voice pulled you back from the edge. _

_You tried to open your eyes, really you did, but you couldn't find the energy to. You were vaguely aware of him lifting your head up. Even though it was only small movement it still erupted a horrible pain in your stomach. The urge to scream was overwhelming but all you could managed was a choked gasp._

_"Shh, it's alright, we'll get you to a hospital."_

_It took all the strength you had, to open your eyes even a little. The man kneeling over you was blurry and unfocused. You grabbed at his shirt, choking slightly on what you assumed was your own blood._

_"No hospital... please."_

_The man although giving you a disapproving look nodded slowly._

_"Alright love, no hospital."_

_Once you heard that anything he said after was lost on you. You willing slipped back into the comfortable embrace of your subconscious as your body went limp in his arms._

~

"Y/N? Are you with me?"

You blinked a few times, taking a moment to remember where you were.

"Yeah, sorry, what did you say?"

Linda looked at you concerned and you suddenly felt on guard again.

"You seemed a little unfocused there for a moment. Where did you go?"

You stood up, shaking your head a bit.

"You were right. There is a good reason I made a deal with the devil, but I'm not ready to share that."

You walked out of her room, closing the door behind you. You weren't ready to say what happened, not yet willing for anyone, outside of Lucifer, to know what had actually happened three years ago.


	4. Even Without A Favor

You let out a heavy sigh as you exited the building. So consumed in your own thoughts, by all the questions Linda had provoked, you never heard your phone going off. At least not until around the third time it started ringing. You cursed under your breath, fumbling with the small device as you pulled it out your pocket.

"Yeah?"

"How did it go?" 

Lucifer's voice sounded hopeful and you furrowed your eyebrows.

"Lucifer? How did you even know I was done?"

You heard a car horn and looked around for a moment, until your eyes landed on the all to familiar black Corvette parked on the other side of the street. Lucifer waved to you and you smiled hanging up the phone. You hurried across the street, you slid into the passenger seat, closing the door after you. He sped away and you almost told him to slow down, but settled for rolling your eyes instead.

"Well are you going to leave me in suspense or are you going to tell me how it went?"

You turned your head to look at him and you crossed your arms.

"It was a waste of time, just like I said it would be."

Lucifer sent you a quick look before focusing back on the road.

"Then I suppose you won't be going back?"

You didn't answer that, well not in the way he was hoping, rather you answered it with a question of your own.

"I thought you weren't going to ask again since I went this time." You reminded him.

"I did say that didn't I?"

You raised an eyebrow and Lucifer slowed to a stop at a red light. He turned in his seat to face you.

"Alright, I won't ask again, I'm a devil of my word, but will you at least keep her card? Just in case."

You could never understand why Lucifer cared so much about your well-being, or why he cared at all. You looked straight ahead and pointed to the light.

"It's green."

Lucifer stared at you a moment longer before letting out a frustrated sigh, and turning back around in his seat.

"You're always so difficult darling, I'm beginning to think you enjoy making me worry about you."

You gave him a small shrug.

"Gotta keep you on your feet old man."

You smiled a little, and Lucifer chuckled, shaking his head. The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence between the two you.

~

You thanked Lucifer for the ride and started walking towards your front door. However you paused, having made it only halfway to the door. Lucifer watched you stand there a moment before finally turning around. You walked back over to the car and leaned forward on the driver side door.

"I said it was a waste of time, but I never said I wouldn't go again, I have a deal to uphold anyway."

Lucifer smiled at you and then reached over his seat. He opened the glove box, and pulled out a small package. He tossed it to you and you caught it.

"What's this?"

The package made a rattling noise when you shook it.

"Your pills."

You held the package away from your body slightly and gave him a grossed out expression.

"Don't look at me like that, do you really think I'd give you the same one's you threw in the rubbish? I got your prescription refilled, honestly love, give me a little more credit."

You couldn't help but laugh and bent down to give him a quick hug.

"Thanks for the ride Lucifer."

He smiled at you and you turned to walk into your house.

"You are going to take those, right Y/N?"

Your hand froze on the door handle and you bit your lip.

_'Don't lie to him, he'll know.'_ Your mind warned you.

"Yeah, of course I will." You lied anyway.

You hurried inside before Lucifer could say anything else. He watched the door close behind you with a dejected sigh. Shifting his car into drive he pulled out onto the street. You watched his car fade out of sight from your window and let the curtain fall back into place.

'_Well I can't throw them away again.'_  
You thought as you stared at the little bottle in your hand.

You settled for hiding them under your kitchen sink. Telling Lucifer why you didn't take them anymore would only complicate things. If you told him they had stopped working that your nightmares returned, he'd insist on you staying with him again. You didn't want to worry him, or burden him, he'd already done so much for you.

~

Maze watched Lucifer walk down the stairs of Lux. She could tell by the tired look in his eyes that something was bothering him. She watched him pour himself a drink before she approached him.

"You could always make her tell you." Maze said.

She already knew exactly why Lucifer was so stressed, she just couldn't understand why he didn't see the supposedly obvious solution. Lucifer scoffed, shaking his head.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Probably because it's true." Maze shrugged grabbing herself a glass.

"I don't want to force it out of her Maze! I want her to _want_ to tell me."

"Seems like too much work to me."

Lucifer gave her a dry look and scowled.

"Yes Mazikeen, thank you for your input, but I'd rather not ruin her already thin trust in me."

"Whatever, your call."

Lucifer watched her walk away and rolled his eyes as he turned back around to look at the shelves of booze behind the bar.

"She needs someone she can trust." Lucifer muttered to himself.

~

_Lucifer stared at you as you lay, unconscious on his bed. His hands were stained with blood and his clothes weren't in any better shape. He wasn't even sure you were going to wake up. When you begged him not to take you to the hospital, he weighed his options and settled on patching you up himself. You had forced yourself to open your eyes, forced yourself to speak through the pain, to beg him not to. Lucifer couldn't bring himself to take you to a hospital after that._

_In all honesty he could hardly believe that you even lasted that long though. The long and deep gash across your stomach had been spilling blood from your body like a fountain. He watched you a moment, your face pale and body laying limp. If it wasn't for your chest moving with labored breaths, he would have thought you dead. Lucifer figured you might want something to drink when, or rather if, you woke. He left the room to get you a glass of water._

_"Aah!"_

_The blood-curdling scream had nearly made him drop the cup he was holding. Lucifer rushed back to his bedroom, surprised to find you sitting on the floor, leaning back against his bed as you held your stomach in agony. When your slightly glassy eyes saw him standing there. You began to panic and tried to move back, away from him. That only served to further your pain and you froze, watching him warily._

_"I'm not going to hurt you." _

_Lucifer approached you slowly, and you eyed him with mistrust and suspicion._

_"I'm the one who found you in that alley, do you remember that my dear?"_

_"No."_

_Your voice sounded raw as if you hadn't used it in a while._

_"Can I help you back into bed?" _

_Lucifer quickly took a step back when you jerked away from him. To his surprise fear wasn't the only thing he saw in your eyes. There was a fierce gleam, as if you were ready to put up as much of a fight as you could if he got to close. He noticed the hand that wasn't holding your stomach, curled into a fist, ready to take a swing at him._

_"You may have ripped your stitches open darling, will you let me look?"_

_You didn't take your eyes off him, but you could feel your hand becoming wet from the blood seeping through your bandage._

_"I don't know you, I don't trust you." _

_You could barely raise your voice above a whisper and Lucifer gave you comforting smile. He knelt down in front of you, and you sat up the best you could._

_"My name is Lucifer Morningstar, and what about you my dear? I assume the woman currently bleeding out but still willing to punch me, has a name." _

_You didn't answer for a few seconds, just studied him. This man was covered in blood, it was your blood. He knelt on the ground in front of you so, you could meet his eye, as if he was silently telling you to trust him_.

_"I do, but of if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not say."_

~

Lucifer stared at his phone screen as his thumb hovered over the call button. Your name sat in bold letters on the screen. Seemingly deciding against calling you he slipped his phone back into his suit jacket and stood. With his drink forgotten on the bar Lucifer made his way up the stairs of Lux, and to his elevator. The concern he felt for you still weighing on him.


	5. The Favor With The Police

You stared up at the ceiling, wide awake. If you stared long enough you could just vaguely make out some shapes in the paint of the ceiling. A frustrated sigh escaped your lips, and you sat up, swinging your legs over the side of the bed. When was the last time you had actually slept, you couldn't remember. The exhaustion was slowly starting to wear on your body. Your eyes drifted over to the clock on your nightstand. The angry red numbers seemed to mock you as they flashed the time.

_'6 a.m. well there's no point in trying to sleep, now.'_ You thought bitterly.

You stood up, walking out of your bedroom. The house was dark, save for the occasional light of a car passing by. You didn't bother turning on the lights, Instead, you fell back on your couch reaching for the TV remote. A faint noise of something vibrating echoed through your otherwise silent house. You had left your phone in the bedroom but had no desire to get up and get it. When it didn't stop you didn't really have any choice but to go and answer it.

"Yeah?"

"Hello darling sorry to wake you."

It was Lucifer, of course it was, who else would call you this early?

_'You didn't wake me, I haven't slept in three days.'_ You almost said that aloud, but caught yourself.

"It's fine, what's up?"

"The Detective just got a very interesting case with a very interesting victim."

You made your way into the kitchen, rummaging through your cupboards until you found a coffee mug.

"Great, so you won't be bored for a while."

"No, I suppose not, but that's not why I called my dear, our victim was a con artist, and quite a masterful one from what I've heard."

Your hand froze just before you could turn on the coffee machine.

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask darling!"

You suddenly lost any interest in making yourself coffee.

"You're going to ask for my help."

"Well not anymore, if you'd like to be so stubborn about this then I'm using another favor."

You groaned loudly, debating on hitting your head against a wall for dramatic effect.

"Did you just groan at me?" Lucifer sounded almost offended.

"No, of course not." You lied with a smile.

"You are a horrible liar, and I'll see you soon love."

He hung up before you could protest any further. You headed in the direction of your room again, getting ready for the day.

~

To say you were upset would have been an understatement, you wouldn't even look at Lucifer when he came to pick you up. He kept glancing at you out of the corner of his eye as he drove.

"Are you mad?" He finally asked.

You thought about it for a moment, you weren't mad so much as you were frustrated. Reliving your past or even thinking about it wasn't something you ever looked forward to.

"No, I'm just nervous?"

You even sounded unsure if that was really what you were feeling, but it was the closest thing.

"Lately it just seems like my past is running to catch up with me."

Lucifer gave you a worried look, but you never noticed, to lost in your thoughts as you watched the buildings pass by.

~

_You dabbed the cut on your lip with a wet paper towel, waiting for the bleeding to stop. You kept a watchful eye out for anyone of interest. A man in an expensive looking suit walking towards you caught your attention. You discarded the paper towel and started walking towards him, keeping your head down. The man let out a groan when you ran into him._

_"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" _

_He fixed his jacket and looked at you with an annoyed expression. He was and older man with gray and thinning hair. However, once he got a good look at you he gave you a charming smile. At least what he called charming anyway._

_"Not a problem honey."_

_You forced a smile and got up close to him. You lightly ran a hand across his chest, making the man chuckle._

_"I guess I just got a little distracted." You winked._

_Internally however you were shuddering in disgust, but anything to save you from another beating. His hand slipped a little to low on your back and you resisted the urge to knee him in the balls. You pulled away, smiling at him._

_"Well I really should be going." _

_You gave the man a fake number and walked away briskly. Once you were sure you were out of his range of sight you pulled his wallet from your pocket. You counted the money inside before discarding the wallet in a nearby dumpster. As you walked with the wad of cash safely tucked into your pocket you heard your phone ringing. Careful not to cut your finger on the cracked glass you answered it._

_"Did you get anything today?" _

_The voice was slurred, drunk probably. That was nothing new._

_"I got five hundred." _

_It was certainly more than last time, and you hoped that was enough._

_"That's it! Didn't I give you enough incentive to do better this time?" _

_'Incentive? You mean beating me until I blacked out?'_

_You bit your lip to keep from saying that aloud and instead settled for silence._

_"You're fucking useless!"_

_You didn't cry, didn't flinch at the shouting, to use to it by now. His words faded into the background as you retreated deeper and deeper into your shell._

~

It wasn't long before Lucifer was pulling up to the precinct. Chloe was walking to meet the two as you and Lucifer walked down the stairs.

"Thank you for coming Y/N, Lucifer said you knew a lot about the line of work our victim was in."

You shook her out stretched hand, giving her a tired smile.

"You mean conning people out of their money and avoiding the law? Hypothetically speaking _if_ I did use to con, I haven't in a very long time." You said.

Chloe nodded in understanding, knowing exactly what you were actually saying. What you were telling her without actually telling her.

_'I was never caught and I don't do that anymore let's keep it that way.'_

Lucifer decided it was best to change the subject and ushered you over to Chloe's desk. There was a man sitting at Chloe's desk.

"Ah Detective Douche, what an unpleasant surprise." Lucifer said.

You had heard Lucifer talk about him several times, normally he'd refer to him as Douche but every now and then he'd call him by his real name. Dan gave Lucifer an irritated look and you stepped in front of Lucifer holding out your hand.

"I'm Y/N."

Dan turned his attention from Lucifer to you and gave you a polite smile, as he shook your hand.

"Dan Espinoza, you're Lucifer's friend right?"

"Something like that." You smiled.

To be honest you weren't entirely sure what type of relationship you had with the devil.

"So what can I help you with?"

You had been hoping to shift the focus off you which is exactly what you accomplished. They began to fill you in on what they could with the case. You offered whatever insight you could.

"What I don't understand is how all these people, world renowned scientists, could fall for such obvious scams." Dan said.

"Because con artists don't play to intelligence they play to emotions, your victim played an angel that used his targets emotions to his own advantage. Just find who got played the worst, they're most likely your killer."

Dan nodded walking to his desk to make a few calls. You watched Lucifer walk into Ella's lab and start bothering her. You smiled faintly at that.

"You and Lucifer seem very close."

You blinked, turning your attention back to Chloe. You almost forgot she was there.

"I've known him for almost three years."

"Is that how long it took you to owe him so much."

You leaned on her desk, feeling a little dizzy.

"That's a popular topic lately." You said.

"I can understand why, I mean twenty favors, that's not a small number."

You shook your head a little, trying to clear your head. Your limbs felt heavy, and your vision blurred for a moment.

"It's seventeen now." You muttered.

Chloe was saying something but you couldn't focus enough to pay attention. Your eyelids fluttered closed, and you collapsed to the ground. People around you began to panic, and Chloe rushed to your side. She checked your pulse, it was steady, but you weren't moving.

"Lucifer!" Chloe yelled.

Lucifer rushed out of Ella's lab, kneeling beside you.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"She just collapsed." Chloe said.

Lucifer tried to wake you but you never opened your eyes. He brushed a few strands of your hair away from your face. You didn't wake, didn't stir. He frowned, looking distraught, there was something you were keeping from him.

"My dear, what haven't you been telling me?"


	6. The Favor With Anger

_Your eyes stared, unseeing, into the darkness above you. The musty smell of the room had somehow become a comfort to you. The dampness a surprising welcome, and the chill relaxed you. Occasionally you'd swat away a bug off of you and curling into a ball on the air mattress. You'd wrap the blanket tighter around yourself._

_When you were in this room there were no beatings. There was no torment or shouting. You could cry in here if you need but you had no tears left. Here you could be alone with your thoughts, count your bruises, and hope they'd heal, even if it was only a little, before the door opened._

_Still, you were alone, and the loneliness always gave way to despair. The walls would begin to close around you and your breathing would become shallow. It seemed as though when your panic reached its peak the door to the molded room would open. The light would flood in and your emotions would turn themselves off like a switch. Your day would start and you'd feel just a little more of your will, slip away._

~

Quiet murmurs lulled you from your sleep. The dream wasn't nearly as bad as the other ones you had. The voices sounded so far away, as if you were listening to them underwater. Your limbs felt heavy, and you struggled to open your eyes for a moment. The voices became a little clearer as the foggy feeling that had settled over you began to wear off.

"She will be fine then yes?"

That was Lucifer's voice, but you didn't recognize the second voice.

"She should be-"

"What do you mean 'should be'. You're a doctor are you not? I want a definitive answer."

Lucifer was getting frustrated, and the doctor took a careful step back.

"Mr. Morningstar, I can't say for certain whether or not she will be. If she takes, her medication and sleeps then she'll be absolutely fine. However, if she keeps neglecting to sleep and won't rest, then her body will give out."

It was silent for a moment and then you heard the elevator doors open. You sat up slowly, turning your attention to where Lucifer stood at bottom of the stairs to his bedroom. He said nothing, just watched you with an unreadable expression.

"Lucifer-"

"I managed to talk the Detective out of calling an ambulance. I know how you detest hospitals."

His voice was level and dry. You gripped the blanket in your hands, looking down at your lap. You suddenly felt so ashamed.

"Why did you stop taking your medication darling?"

You didn't answer, just continued to stare at your lap. You couldn't tell him about your nightmares, or how the pills had stopped helping. When you wouldn't answer him, Lucifer frowned.

"You'll be staying with me for a while."

He said it with such finality that you almost didn't argue.

_Almost._

"I'm fine on my own Lucifer. I don't need a babysitter."

The look he gave you was chilling. Anger burned in his eyes and you shrunk back when he walked towards you.

"Fine? This is very far from fine darling. It's verging on self-destructive." Lucifer scoffed.

You immediately felt defensive at his remark, and your apprehension turned to annoyance.

"Self-destructive? Like when you cut your wings off? Oh, no wait that was self-mutilation." You snapped.

Lucifer's patience was wearing thin, and you could clearly see that. Yet you kept pushing him.

"That situation is _entirely_ different Y/N."

His voice was low, a warning you blatantly ignored. You stood up, a little to quickly as you got light-headed. You held up a hand when Lucifer took a step forward to help you.

"I don't need help." You muttered.

He understood your meaning loud and clear. Understood that you basically telling him to piss off.

"Clearly you do, you certainly can't be trusted on your own my dear."

It was like fighting fire with fire, neither of you were going to win but you both kept fanning the flames.

"What I do is my business Lucifer! How I cope is my choice!" You hissed.

Lucifer frowned as he watched you slip on your shoes, bending down to tie the laces.

"You're killing yourself!"

"Good!"

And just like that the tension snapped. Lucifer's expression was so distraught and shocked that you couldn't keep looking at him.

"That wasn't... I didn't mean it like that..."

Lucifer said nothing, instead he walked into his closet. When he walked back out he was putting on his suit jacket. He grabbed yours from the where it was lain over the back of the couch.

"I'll take you to get some things from your house, you'll be staying with me indefinitely."

"I'm not-"

"I wasn't asking. I am using another favor." Lucifer gave you a stern look.

Your jaw clenched.

"You can't do that." You whispered.

Lucifer said nothing, just held out your jacket to you, looking at you expectantly. You wordlessly grabbed it from his hand.

~

The ride to your house was filled with a tense silence that the radio was failing fill. The faint music playing through the speakers only made the frustration you felt grow. You practically ran from the car when it pulled into your driveway. He followed you into the house with a heavy sigh. As you walked around, gathering various items, Lucifer watched you carefully.

You could tell that he was itching to say something but whenever he would try you would leave the room. When he tried to help you carry something you stepped out of his reach. You hadn't meant for your voice to sound so cold when you denied his help.

"I got it."

Lucifer forced a smile, but sorrow filled his eyes.

"Right, of course."

You carried your suitcases out to his car and noticed Lucifer slip his phone into his pocket. You got in before he could open the door for you. Lucifer pulled out of your driveway. He drove for a bit before attempting to talk to you once more.

"Are you going to be giving me the silent treatment all evening my dear?" He asked.

He received no response from you, and when he looked over at you found you asleep. Yet you wore an uneasy expression that worried him slightly. When he finally arrived back at Lux, he carried you to the guest room in the penthouse.

Lucifer was careful not to stir you from your slumber as he removed your shoes and slowly took your jacket off. He put your phone on vibrate, sending you a text to read once you woke. Lucifer stood to leave but paused for a moment. He gently ran his fingers over your cheek.

"You may hate me right now, but I really am just trying to keep you safe love. You mean everything to me."

Lucifer left the room, with a heavy weight settling on his shoulders.

~

"She hates me. I'm sure of it."

Linda lowered the fork away from her mouth. She glanced longingly at her salad before pushing it to the side with a dejected sigh. One of these days she'd be able to enjoy her lunch hour.

"Who hates you Lucifer?"

Said devil sat himself comfortably on the couch.

"Y/N."

"And why do you think that?"

Linda stood from her desk, coming to sit on the chair across from the couch. She crossed her legs, motioning for Lucifer to continue.

"Well she passed out while we were assisting the Detective with a case and after I brought her back to the penthouse-"

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

"She doesn't respond well to hospitals, it's best just leave it at that." Lucifer said.

His voice had an edge to it, his eyes narrowed and Linda could practically read the warning he was giving her to steer away from prying into your past. She cleared her throat, shifting a little in her chair.

"Right, well why don't you tell me what happened after she woke up."

Lucifer poured himself a glass of water.

"We argued of course. She hadn't been taking her medication nor had she been sleeping."

Linda frowned when she heard that, but said nothing as Lucifer continued to talk.

"I insisted she stay with me for a while, so I could keep an eye on her. However, she got rather defensive about that and refused. I'm afraid it went rather sour after that."

Linda nodded, and tapped her fingers on her knee.

"You keep saying that the two of you were fighting but you neglected to tell me why exactly that was."

"She wouldn't agree to stay with me, so I used a favor."

Linda sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh Lucifer..."

He at least looked a little bashful and Linda let out another sigh.

"I don't think she's mad at you, so much as she feels trapped."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, and Linda paused for a moment, searching for a way to explain it.

"Essentially, she feels as though you took away her choice in the matter, so she feels like she's lost control, and when humans feel things spiraling out of our control we tend to lash out. So why did you use a favor for that?"

Lucifer's entire demeanor changed, and Linda was almost stunned into silence to see him so upset.

"She doesn't care if she dies. She's not suicidal, but she was fine with the possibility of running herself to the ground, and I just can't lose her Doctor."

Linda had never seen Lucifer so vulnerable and it came as a surprise to her. As soon as his mood had changed though, he was right back to being his usual cheerful self, the change was so fast it almost gave her whiplash.

"I mean, she still owes me fifteen favors of course."

She didn't have to be a trained therapist to know that wasn't what he meant when he said he couldn't lose you.

"Lucifer-"

He wasn't listening anymore.

"Perhaps I just need to be patient with her. I suppose keeping her busy would keep her mind off it as well!"

"Well actually Lucifer that's not healthy for h-"

He was already out the door before Linda could finish her sentence. She sat there staring at the door a moment before pulling out her phone. It rang a few times before the person on the other end finally answered.

"Y/N, it's Linda, I was wondering if I could push our appointment up to tomorrow?"


	7. The One With Fear

_You stared at the bowl in front of you. The brown liquid in it didn't look tasteful or even remotely edible. It didn't help that you had no appetite, you hadn't in a very long time. Normally if you didn't eat there was no one around to care, however, that wasn't the case this time. One of your hands rested lightly over your stomach, as if it would protect it from anymore harm._

_"I assure you my dear, it tastes far better than it looks." _

_You turned your gaze away from the disastrous looking dish and to the man standing beside you. The man who found you bleeding in the street, who stitched you up. The man you almost wished would have let you die. _

_"I'm not hungry." You muttered._

_Lucifer frowned, you had been in his care for a little over a week and yet you hadn't once eaten. At first, he assumed it was because your stomach had been sliced open, but seeing your sickly appearance he began to think eating wasn't a regular thing for you. _

_"Just a few bites?" _

_Your eyes were blank, void of any emotions and your voice was no better. It always seemed to be that way, you rarely spoke, but spent the nights screaming as you tossed from nightmares. He had asked you about them, once, but you had refused to answer._

_"I'm not hungry." You repeat once more._

_Lucifer sighed and nodded as he stood up._

_"Alright love, we'll try again later yes?" _

_You numbly nodded, but he knew you had no intention of trying to eat. He helped you stand, supporting you as he guided you back to the bedroom. You listened as he rambled on about other things he could get you, it was oddly comforting to hear his voice. That was probably the reason you never stopped him from talking, never said anything, just listened._

~

You sat on the tan leather couch, one leg resting on the coffee table as you rested your head on the back of the couch to stare at the ceiling. You couldn't remember how long you had been sitting there, or how long you had been lost in that memory. The sound of footsteps pulled you from your trance like state, and you turned your head to the side. Lucifer paused a moment, to give you a smile before he disappeared into his room.

You sat up, opening your mouth to say something but the words died on your lips. The things you said yesterday replayed in your mind like your own personal movie. Regret tore at your emotions and frustration settled over you like a blanket. You had an inner battle with yourself before deciding to stand up. Lucifer had walked back out, staring at his phone screen.

"I need to stop by the Detective's house, but I shouldn't be long, when I get back I- oh..."

You had suddenly wrapped your arms around him, pressing your forehead against his back. He stood there, tense and confused at your sudden display of affection.

"Y/N?"

"I'm sorry Lucifer."

He grabbed your wrists, pulling you away from him, so he could turn to face you.

"You needn't apologize darling, it'll take more than a few silly words to hurt the devil." He winked.

You smiled, your eyes were misty, but you weren't crying. Lucifer must have noticed your watery eyes because he wisely changed the subject.

"You had an appointment with Linda this morning didn't you?"

You smiled thankful for the subject change.

"Yes."

"And how did that go, talk about anything exciting?"

You really hoped he didn't notice the way your smile dropped, just a little. The truth was you didn't go, you had aimlessly wandered around the city, but you couldn't tell him that.

"Nothing really, aren't you supposed to meet Chloe?"

If he noticed your odd behavior he didn't say anything.

"I suppose I should be leaving, would you like to come my dear?"

"Oh no I don't think-"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and placed a hand on your back, pushing you in the direction of the elevator.

"You have been hiding here all day, it won't kill you to socialize just a little love."

You tried to protest but your words fell of deaf ears.

~

You stood awkwardly outside of Chloe's house, nervously tapping your fingers on your leg. You weren't very good at talking to new people, and you barely knew Chloe. What you did know, was that she was a cop and cops always asked many questions. Chloe noticed you still hovering by the open door, and she gave you a welcoming smile.

"Y/N, it's nice to see you again."

All you could offer her was a tight smile. It was one thing to see her at the police station but standing in her own home, invading her life just felt off.

"Mommy who's that?"

The little brown haired girl stared at you with curiosity and you smiled at her.

"I'm Y/N, I'm a friend of Lucifer's, you're Trixie right?"

She nodded, but was looking at you as if she was studying you.

"Are you the same Y/N Lucifer is always talking to mom about?"

Lucifer clearly didn't like that line of questioning as he hurried over to the two of you.

"Ok, that's enough of that, isn't it time for you to go to bed?" Lucifer asked.

"It's only five o'clock." Trixie said.

"I like her." You said.

Trixie turned to look at you, smiling widely. She took your hand.

"Do you want to see my room?"

"I'd love to."

Lucifer watched Trixie pull you along, as you listened intently to every word the child was telling you.

"Is she doing better, you're really focused on her."

Lucifer blinked, turning his attention back to Chloe.

"Did you say something Detective?"

Chloe, suppressed a smile and shrugged.

"Nothing, just asking how Y/N was doing."

"Much better, she's staying with me for a bit."

Lucifer didn't fail to notice the grin on Chloe's face when she turned around to put something in the sink. He frowned, following after her when she walked over to the table.

"Was something I said, amusing to you Detective?"

"No, no, I just think its sweet that you care so much about her." Chloe shrugged.

Lucifer looked at her like, she had just shoved a knife into his back.

"_Sweet_? I'm the devil, I'm not _sweet_." Lucifer scoffed.

"As sweet as a cinnamon roll."

Lucifer shot you a look of betrayal that you ignored as you walked out of Trixie's room. You gave him a sly smile as you pulled your ringing phone from your pocket. The number was blocked and you frowned. You excused yourself from the room, putting the phone up to your ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey there princess, did you miss me?"

Your heart dropped, and you felt your mouth go dry.

"What? Not going to ask how I've been?"

The voice made you want to puke, and your hand trembled as you held your phone.

"How did you get this number..." You muttered.

You glanced back over at Lucifer and Chloe, making sure they didn't notice.

"Oh Y/N, did you really think you could hide from me? Well I have to go, but I look forward to seeing you _very_ soon."

The line went dead, and you stood there unable to move, fear rooting you to the spot.

"Everything alright darling, you seem a little pale."

You swallowed the lump in your throat, and took a moment to respond. You had to tell him, had to let him know.

_'Say something, he's getting suspicious!'_ Your mind screamed at you.

"I'm just tired is all." You said dismissively.

While Chloe and Trixie might have bought that Lucifer watched you with a skeptical look.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked.

You were surprised your heart didn't stop beating all together. The smile you gave him could have fooled anyone.

"Wrong number."

You turned your attention back to Chloe, aware that Lucifer was watching you closely. You just had to keep up the act until you left Chloe's house, you could panic when you got home.


	8. The Favor With The Lies

You couldn't seem to make it to your room fast enough, the panic you had been holding back was becoming overwhelming. You ignored Lucifer trying to talk to you, needing nothing more than to be alone right now.

As you closed the door, your breathing became uneven and you pressed your back against the door, sliding down to the floor. Your scar felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper over it and you clutched your stomach as memories flashed through your mind in a frenzy.

~

_Your vision was blurry and blood dripped from your mouth. You were barely able to sit up, resting awkwardly on your elbow. A dark red substance seeped through your shirt, dripping onto the ground. A scowl caused you to tense, but you kept your eyes averted._

_"Leave? You think I'd let you leave?" _

_Apparently not responding had been a bad idea. A swift kick to your stomach caused you to cry out in pain. Blood poured out more freely from your wound and the knife in the man's hand clattered to the ground beside you._

_"Clean up this mess you useless bitch." _

_You watched his feet disappear from sight and struggled to stand. The pain was almost too much and you very nearly collapsed, as you held the wall for support. If he had cut any deeper you likely wouldn't be alive. _

_That didn't change the fact that you were bleeding out, and you needed to get out. You waited a few moments, making sure he had left before moving as fast as you could out of the house. You had no idea where you were going to run to all your instincts were telling you was to survive._

~

"Y/N, is there something wrong you... what are you doing down there?"

Lucifer had opened your bedroom door, causing you to fall back a little.

"Oh I... was looking for my earring?"  
You smiled weakly at your poor lie.

Lucifer's expression made it clear he didn't believe you for a second.

"Anyway, do you have a moment to talk?"

It seemed Lucifer wasn't going to call you out on your lie and you were thankful for that.

"Yeah sure."

You pulled yourself off the ground, fixing your shirt in the process. Lucifer casting a glance at your scar when you pulled your shirt down didn't go unnoticed by you. You placed a hand over your stomach, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. Lucifer looked away quickly deciding to change the subject.

"You're acting very oddly my dear."

"Wow, you're such a sweet talker Lucifer."

He let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his hair. You laughed a little and placed a hand on his knee.

"I'm fine Luci, just been a chaotic week is all." You assured him.

He bought your lie so easily, trusted that you were telling the truth and that crushed you more than lying to him had. You almost told him the truth, almost confessed everything, but seeing the look of relief on his face made you bite the words back. Lucifer glanced down at your hand, still resting on his knee. Your eyes widened slightly and you pulled your hand away, face a little red. Lucifer stood up, clearing his throat.

"Right, well I suppose I should let you sleep, I know how those pills tire you."

That's right, Lucifer still thought you were taking them, still thought they helped you sleep. You glanced in hatred at the bottle sitting on your nightstand.

"Goodnight Lucifer."

You fell back on your bed as soon as he was out of the room. The ceiling fan slowly spun above your head as the weight on your shoulders grew.

_'You're getting in over your head.'_ You thought.

~

Lucifer hovered outside your door a moment before walking into the living room. He poured himself a glass of whiskey, leaning against the bar. Lucifer tapped his ring against his glass as he got lost in his thoughts. Something had changed in you after that phone call.

"What's with brooding look?"

Maze asked as she walked out of the elevator, watching Lucifer as he downed his drink in one swift gulp.

"Something's been bothering me, Mazikeen."

Lucifer glanced down the hall, staring at your door as if it would tell him all the answers.

"I may need you to do some digging."

~

Your day had been uneventful, work had almost drained you and your coworkers seemed to target you even more than usual. When you finally made it back to Lucifer's penthouse you fell face first onto the couch. Your frustrated groan muffled by the cushions.

"Not that I don't appreciate the view, but why are you screaming abuse to my couch darling?"

In your shock you had rolled to the side, and straight off the couch. Lucifer stared down at you with a raised eyebrow, clearly finding your current situation amusing. You didn't even bother standing, just laid on the floor, looking up at him.

"Why are you wearing a tux?"

Lucifer looked as if he just remembered something, and he gave you a beaming smile.

"I've got a gala to go to in an hour, and what are your plans for the evening my dear?"

You shrugged, yawning a little.

"Probably lay in bed, watch TV, contemplate life a little."

Lucifer chuckled reaching down, holding a hand out for you to take. You gave him a smile, accepting his out stretched hand, and he pulled you to your feet.

"So, you are free tonight then yes?"

You knew him way to well for that to work.

"No."

You pulled your hand free from his grasp, crossing your arms.

"No? What are you saying no to? I haven't even asked you anything yet, why must you always say no?" Lucifer huffed.

"So, you weren't going to ask me to go with you." You raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes, but I just wish you would have let me properly ask you."

You rolled your eyes, and let your arms drop to your sides.

"Alright fine, ask me."

"Y/N, would you like to accompany me to a gala this evening?"

Lucifer's smile was so charming that you wanted to immediately agreed, almost.

"Nope, have fun!"

You turned to walk away, but let out a surprised shout when Lucifer wrapped an arm around your waist.

"Lucifer!"

"You're very stubborn did you know that darling, if you'd like to be difficult then I suppose using a favor will work."

You glared at him, squirming out of his hold.

"You're the devil." You hissed.

"I believe we've already had that discussion before love." Lucifer smirked.

You searched your mind for any possible excuse you could use.

"I don't have anything I can wear to a gala!"

Your triumph smile dissolved when Lucifer held up a shopping bag, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh don't fret my dear, I picked you up something."

~

You stood uncomfortably at a table towards the back of the room. A champagne glass sat beside you untouched and you watched Lucifer mingle. You adjusted the strap on your dress.

The beautiful dress reached the floor, made of red silk, black gems lining the bottom, and black laced straps held it up. It probably costs more than anything you owned. A few people had attempted to talk to you but for the most part they left you a lone which you greatly appreciated. Lucifer would check on you almost every minute, even if it was just to cast you a quick glance across the room.

"Another drink ma'am?"

You turned your head to find a waiter standing beside you. He looked young, nervous even, like tonight was his first night working.

"No thank you, I haven't finished my first one yet."

He tripped over his words as he tried to apologize and you gave him a kind smile, watching him scurry away. Once again you were left to your thoughts, which if history was any indication, was never a good thing. Luckily you weren't left alone for long. Lucifer excused himself from the people he was talking to, and made his way over to you.

"Come dance with me."

You shook your head, holding up a hand when he took a step closer.

"You got me in a dress, you got me here, and you used a favor, I'm tapped out for the night."

"One dance, then we'll leave, I promise."

You had problem agreeing to that deal and allowed Lucifer to pull you to the dance floor. You'd have been lying if you said you didn't stutter a little when he placed a hand low on your back to pull you closer to him.

"I have a confession to make darling, I had a reason for asking you to accompany me tonight." Lucifer said.

"Oh?"

"You've been hiding something from me, and not just since the Detective's house, before that even. So that only leaves me one question..."

The song had ended but Lucifer didn't move, and hadn't released you from his grasp. His eyes held your own captive, the look he was giving you made your heart thump in your chest. Your chest felt tight, and you couldn't breathe, as panic set in.

"Why have you been lying to me?"


	9. The Favor At The End Of The Night

Your mind went blank, and your expression turned cold. You tore away from him, trying not to draw any attention to yourself. Of course, he wouldn't have let that go, but you just couldn't talk about it right now.

"You promised we'd leave after that dance." You reminded him quietly.

Lucifer frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but you were already walking away. He hurried after you trying to catch up to you through the crowds of people but lost sight of you. You used the chance to slip away before he could find you.

"Y/N!"

You never responded, hurrying away.

~

You had no real destination in mind when you exited the building, rather you began to aimlessly wander through the city streets. Your heels in one hand, and your dress bunched up in the other. A streetlight flickered above you as you passed by, and every car that passed made you more frustrated.

_'Why have you been lying to me?'_

His question replayed over and over in your mind. The more you thought about it the deeper the pit in your stomach grew. You hadn't meant to lie to him, especially not as much as you had. Guilt weighed heavy on your shoulders.

Your phone began to ring, jerking you from your thoughts. You searched the little clutch you carried, staring at the number flashing across the screen. It was blocked and you had the sinking feeling you shouldn't answer it.

You let it ring and continued to stare at the screen even after it had ceased playing its haunting jingle. The seconds ticked by slowly and then the screen lit up once more, this time with a notification, you had gotten a voicemail.

_"Oh Y/N, you know better than to ignore my calls. You better ditch the British man, you don't know how disappointed I was to see you with him. Don't want me to get angry before I see you again do you? Don't you remember what happened last time?"_

You subconsciously placed a hand over the scar on your stomach and willed yourself to let out a trembling breath. The voicemail ended, and you stared at your phone, rage building in your chest.

You'd been free, for three years, why now? Why did this have to happen now?

When the tension finally snapped you raised your arm above your head and threw the offending device to the ground with as much force as you could. Your enraged yell echoed through the nights.

The screen shattered, and the phone broke into pieces. You stared at the mess for a few moments before continuing on your way, careful to avoid the pieces of glass. It hadn't been long after you resumed your walking that you stumbled upon a small dive bar. For a moment you just stared at, like you were having Déjà vu. Then it hit you, you had been to this bar once before, nearly three years ago.

~

_You lifted your shot glass, throwing your head back as you downed your shot. You turned the now empty glass over adding it to the pyramid you had begun to build with your previous shots. A small laugh escaped your lips, and you waved the bartender over._

_"I believe she's finished." A voice said behind you._

_The bartender nodded slowly and walked away to tend to another customer. You turned on the stool, giving the man a drunken smile._

_"Lucifer!"_

_You stood to great him but stumbled, falling into him, flinching a bit when your wound brushed against your shirt. Lucifer was quick to catch you, and held you steady as you giggled._

_"My dear what on earth are you doing here?" He sounded concerned._

_You tilted your head a little in confusion and motioned lazily to the glasses behind you._

_"Getting drunk." _

_Lucifer frowned and grabbed your arm when you went to go back to the bar._

_"Yes but why?"_

_Your cheerful drunken mood turned sour as you remembered exactly why you had come here in the first place. The not yet healed scar across your stomach suddenly felt like it was on fire and you stumbled back a little. _

_"I'll forever have a reminder of what he did to me, and I'll always be looking over my shoulder, because he's still out there." You muttered, words slurring slightly._

_Lucifer sighed a little and swept you off your feet, startling you a little. He began to walk towards the door._

_"And I will always protect you, for as long as he is out there." Lucifer promised._

~

With the memory replaying in your mind you pushed the door to the bar open. The place really hadn't changed much in three years and you approached the bar slowly. You lightly ran your hand over the wood before sitting on a stool.

"Vodka, and keep them coming."

Lucifer raced down the streets, ignoring stop signs and blowing through red lights. He'd been searching for you for a while but had not been able to locate you. He had even recruited Mazikeen to help him locate you. His phone chimed and he cast it a quick glance. It was a picture of you, sitting in a bar, in the dress he had bought you. It was a bar he recognized all too well.

With the speed he was driving at it didn't take him long to arrive at his destination. Lucifer stepped out of his Corvette and stared at the building with heavy sigh. He watched you through the window, as you downed shot after shot. Building a pyramid like you had the last time you were here.

"My love, why won't you just trust me?" Lucifer muttered.

When you heard the door open you turned your head towards it, letting out a dry laugh when you saw who had walked in.

"Oh don't cut me off yet Luci, I'm not nearly drunk enough."

Lucifer sat down beside you, carefully taking the shot from your hand and downing its contents himself.

"Actually darling, I planned on joining you." He smiled.

You watched him wave the bartender over, and smiled a little. He looked down and noticed your lack of shoes, and raised an eyebrow.

"And where, pray tell, where are your shoes?" He inquired.

You glanced down a moment and smiled sheepishly.

"Right, I guess I dropped them after I smashed my phone."

"Smashed your phone?"

As you remembered the events of tonight your smile faded away.

"I got a very... unwelcome call." You muttered.

He continued to stare at you until he realized you weren't planning on telling him anything more. You saw him turn away with a defeated look in his eyes and your heart ached. Lucifer had been there with you for years, showing you nothing but kindness and assuring you that he didn't define you by the past you had. He'd given you every reason to trust him, yet all you had done lately was lie, and it wasn't right.

"I'm sorry..."

Lucifer paused a moment, his drink inches from his lips.

"For lying to you, about basically everything lately."

He lowered his glass slowly, and watched as you swirled the liquid in your own.

"Then let's skip the apologies yes? How about you clue me in on _why_ exactly you've been so out of sorts, and as another favor, from this point on you remain truthful to me. At least about important things."

You didn't argue with that, perfectly content with the favor he was asking. You nodded slowly and Lucifer saw the way you squeezed the glass. He was momentarily worried it would break with the grip you had. Your next words made his blood run cold.

"He found me." 


	10. The One With The Vengeful Devil

Not much was said after that and not for lack of trying. Lucifer tried to question you more, yet each of his questions were deflected by you. You grabbed his hand, silencing his onslaught of questions.

"I promise we'll talk about this Lucifer, but not tonight, I'm far to intoxicated and far to tired to keep up a conversation like that."

For the first time that night Lucifer noticed just how tired you truly was. There were bags under your eyes and you wore an expression of pure exhaustion. Then his eyes fell to where your hand still held his. When you noticed you still had a hold of his hand you didn't let go, you simply held his hand tighter.

"Alright." He said simply.

And then you drank, you drank until your chest filled with laughter. You drank until all the events of these past weeks were pushed to the back of your mind. Until your vision stared to fade and your body became sluggish.

"Let's get you home." Lucifer said as he noticed you nodding off.

You nodded and turned to him, holding out your arms to him, much like a child would, wanting to be held. He chuckled, but swept you into his arms nevertheless, watching as you laid your head on his shoulder. Lucifer carried you to the car, setting you down gently in the passenger seat. He shrugged off his jacket, laying it over your shoulders.

~

The drive back to the penthouse was filled with silence, seeing as you slept for most of it. Even when Lucifer stopped the car and lifted you into his arms once more you barely stirred. He carried you the entire way up to the penthouse. However rather than carrying you to your own room, he laid you on his bed instead. He went to walk away, but you grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Stay... please..."

Lucifer gently moved your hand away.

"Of course."

He climbed into the bed beside you and became rigid when you rolled over, curling up against his chest. Lucifer wasn't sure what to do for a moment but when he noticed your breathing even out and your eyes flutter close, he relaxed. His arms wrapped around you, almost protectively, and he just held you.

After a while, when he was sure you were deep enough asleep, he pulled out his phone. The line rung for a few minutes as he gazed down at you. When the person on the other end finally answered he lifted his eyes away from you, expression turning cold.

"I need you to gather some information for me Mazikeen, don't approach the man, simply watch him, the only one who will be putting an end to that little roach's life will be me."

~

When you woke up the next morning, you were alone in bed. However, it wasn't your bed, and you sat up, searching your memory for what happened last night. You came up empty and instead stood from the bed, holding your head when the pounding grew worse.

"Why did I drink so much..." You muttered.

"Because you were very stressed and rightfully so."

You looked up when Lucifer walked into the room, holding a glass of water and a small bottle. He rattled it a little, making you groan at the noise. Lucifer gave you an innocent smile and handed you the glass, and the bottle.

"You're a saint." You sighed as you took the Advil, washing it down with the water.

"Oh far from it actually." He chuckled.

Lucifer disappeared into his closet, reminding you that you were still in your dress from last night. You walked down the little stairs that lead to Lucifer's bedroom.

"After you've finished changing I brought you breakfast!" Lucifer called.

You paused in your walk towards your room, glancing at the plate of your favorite breakfast food sitting on the coffee table. You turned to walk towards it, intent on stealing at least a bite before you changed.

"_After_ you've changed!" Lucifer repeated louder.

You looked back at his bedroom expecting him to be standing there, but he was still in his closet. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

"How did he know?" You muttered.

You walked back to your own room, changing out of the elegant dress, and into a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. You sat down on the couch, grabbing the plate happily. Lucifer walked out, buttoning his shirt as he headed towards the elevator.

"Are you leaving?" You asked swallowing a bite of food.

"Yes, I shouldn't be long though, I've got an appointment with Linda today." He said half focused on you, half focused on leaving.

When Lucifer kissed your cheek and told you to have a good day, you froze mid bite and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Lucifer stood there frozen, his expression reminding you of a deer caught in headlights.

"I... I'm not entirely sure why I did that." He muttered.

"Lucifer-"

"I'd love to chat my dear but really I must go, ta!"

"Lucifer!"

He was gone before you could even react, the elevator doors already closing behind him.

~

"Why do you think she doesn't trust you?" Linda asked.

Lucifer sat on the sofa, tapping his fingers against his lap.

"Why else would she have lied to me about something so important?"

Linda had learned very quickly that neither you nor Lucifer was willing to divulge the dark secret of your past just yet. She was left with holes about your story, Lucifer's relationship with you, but she never pushed. At least not to hard.

"And it bothers you that she did that? That she might not trust you?" Linda asked.

Lucifer looked at her, his expression made it seem like he thought she asked a completely idiotic question.

"Of course it does."

"Why?"

Lucifer opened his mouth to respond, but instead he pressed his lips together, silencing himself. He wasn't even sure himself why it was that it bothered him so. Linda noticed his stand-offish behavior and decided to steer the conversation back to his previous problem.

"Ok, then lets talk about her trust in you and those favors."

Lucifer sighed standing up, he began paced a little.

"If you're so worried about her trusting you, then why does she owe you so many favors? Knowing that you could ask her to do anything, it must make it difficult for her to fully trust you." Linda said.

Lucifer looked at her with an unreadable expression for a moment before he ceased his pacing and sat back down on the couch.

"She wouldn't let me help her otherwise. She was so timid back then, it was the only way I could convince her."

~

_You stared at the bags of clothes Lucifer held in his hands. You had been wearing the same three outfits ever since you had been staying with him. And although you kept them clean, they were worn and fraying._

_"What are those for?" _

_Lucifer smiled happily as he sat the various size bags onto the coffee table._

_"They're for you of course!" _

_You looked at them and then back to Lucifer, frowning a little._

_"Ok, What do you want?" _

_His smile fell, and he looked at you a little lost._

_"Want?" _

_"Gifts aren't free, so what do you want?" _

_Lucifer laughed and handed you one of the bags._

_"I don't think you quite understand how gifts work my dear. I don't expect anything from you in return." Lucifer said._

_You looked at him apprehensively and shook your head, setting the bag aside._

_"Everyone wants something so, I'm fine with what I have." You muttered._

_Lucifer frowned, and he took a look at your clothes._

_"What you have now is barely holding together darling."_

_"Yes but they're mine! I don't need to worry about taking advantage of your kindness or freeloading off you!" You snapped._

_It suddenly dawned on him why you so adamantly refused his help constantly._

_"It's that what this is about? You're worried you're a burden to me?" He asked._

_You said nothing but your silence was answer enough. Lucifer sat beside you on the couch placing a hand on your knee._

_"You're very far from being a burden Y/N." Lucifer said sternly._

_"I want to at least be able to pay you back somehow, it wouldn't feel right otherwise." _

_Lucifer gave you a small smile and nodded._

_"Very well, then how about a favor for each time I assist you with something large, at least until you land on your feet." Lucifer offered._

_"Favors?" _

_"Yes, that way you won't be taking any charity from me, I'll fully be expecting you to pay me back for said favors but not right away that way you can accept my help and not feel like you're a burden to me." He explained._

_"Kind of like a I owe you." _

_"Exactly." Lucifer winked._

_You nodded, your demeanor relaxing a little, and you gave him a relieved smile._

_"Deal." _

~

Linda looked at Lucifer, waiting patiently, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The memory so fresh in his mind.

"She owes me fourteen favors now, it was, as you know, twenty."

Linda nodded.

"Twenty favors for when I found her bleeding in some dirty alley, twenty for when I stitched her wounds because she begged me not to take her to a hospital. Twenty because she wouldn't let me help her, be there for her, because she didn't know how to accept kindness from anyone."

Linda couldn't help but get a little choked up. She'd been getting close to you recently and it hurt her to know that you had gone through so much.

"What happened to her?" Linda said voice barely above a whisper.

"There was a man, a horrible man, worse than any demon I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. This little roach, this _insignificant_ worm, hurt her, and now he's back and toying with her like she's a puppet who will bend to his will if he pulls the right string."

Linda felt fear bubble in her chest at the waves of anger coming from him. Although not directed at her, seeing the devil himself so furious sent chills down her spine.

"What will you do?" She asked timidly.

Lucifer looked at her, a cruel gleam in his eyes.

"Do you know how to kill a roach doctor?"

Linda didn't answer, but then he wasn't really expecting one, was he?

"You crush it beneath your foot like the pest it is."


	11. The Good Day With The Wasted Favor

You searched through the cabinets, trying to find any plate that you could. You weren't very familiar with Lucifer's kitchen yet, and so, it took you a little longer than it should have. Once you finally found the plates, you sighed a little and grabbed a few, walking back to the living room.

"What's all this? I wasn't gone that long was I?"

Lucifer was standing by the coffee table where you had spread out various types of foods.

"Long enough for me to cook, no, but it was long enough for me to order some food for us." You laughed.

Lucifer watched as you set the plates down, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you get into trouble while I was gone my dear?" Lucifer asked.

"No? Why?"

Lucifer pointed to the food on the table.

"You've gotten all my favorite foods, are you trying to butter me up for something?"

"No, I promised you I'd tell you everything remember? So, I figured if we're going to talk, might as well be over dinner." You said.

Lucifer said nothing and you lightly pushed him towards the table.

"So let's eat!" You smiled.

You watched Lucifer sit down, and you only grew more nervous.

_'And hope tonight doesn't end to horribly...'_

~

"For how long?" Lucifer asked as if he hadn't heard you the first time you said it.

You took a small sip of your drink as you watched various emotions run through his eyes. A little liquid courage would have been nice right about now, but you figured it might be too late to grab a bottle from the shelf.

"A few weeks." You repeated a little quieter than the first time.

"Weeks! That worm has been tormenting you for weeks and you've only just told me last night?"

You sat your fork down, suddenly uninterested in eating. You couldn't tell if he was angry with you or the situation.

"Old habits die hard I guess." You muttered.

Lucifer fell silent, and he realized how unfair he was acting towards you. You'd spent most of your life hiding what that man did to you. Lucifer knew he couldn't blame you for doing the same thing now, given the amount of stress you were under.

"Well, I suppose there is no point in worrying about this right now." Lucifer said.

That was the exact opposite reaction you had been expecting. In fact, it shocked you so much that you just stared at him. Lucifer stood, gathering up the plates.

"Really?"

You looked almost relieved at the subject change.

"Of course, everything will be ok Y/N, so it's senseless to worry about it right now, how about a movie instead?"

You cast him a quick glance, as you helped him clean up.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

Lucifer flashed you a charming smile.

"Of course! Is it working?"

You laughed, shaking your head at his antics.

"A little."

"Marvelous, you pick the movie, I'll put the extra food away." Lucifer said.

You watched him go before settling onto the couch and grabbing the remote. When Lucifer came back in you had already made yourself comfortable and was patiently waiting for him with the movie paused.

"Well that didn't take you very long did it?" He chuckled.

Lucifer grunted when you grabbed his arm pulling him to sit down beside you. He opened his mouth to say something about that but when you leaned against him, he chose not to say anything. While Lucifer was focused on the movie, you was focused on him.

You were so comfortable around him, so trusting, you didn't even care that he was the devil. It was strange for you to trust someone so easily, especially when that someone was the actual devil. In truth, you didn't care that he was the devil. However, that wasn't always the case.

~

_He hadn't meant for you to find out, at least not like you had. He wasn't even aware you were in the room. He had flashed some pitiful human his devil face in anger. When he saw that you were standing there, staring at him in shock, he began to panic. The other man had ran from the room in utter terror the second Lucifer was distracted._

_"I wasn't aware you were back." Lucifer said._

_He took a step forward, but froze in his tracks when you stared to back away from him._

_"Your face... it was..." _

_You couldn't seem to get your voice above a whisper, but he heard you anyway._

_"I didn't mean for you to see that yet." Lucifer muttered._

_You stared at him face pale and eyes wide. _

_"Darling please hear me out, I-"_

_Lucifer tried to approach you once more, but you held up a hand, silently telling not to come near you. He looked hurt for a few moments, before nodding, understanding._

_"You're really the devil. It was all true..." _

_Lucifer didn't say anything, realizing you were talking more to yourself than to him. You stood there, drowning in your own thoughts as the minutes passed by. When you finally spoke, Lucifer was a little startled by the sudden break in silence._

_"If you're the devil, does that mean..._  
_I mean, I didn't sell my soul to you or anything?" _

_Although you were serious, and nervous, Lucifer couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips._

_"That would imply I'm interested in human souls." He chuckled._

_You didn't laugh, your expression a mixture of shock and fear. Lucifer cleared his throat, bringing his laughter to a halt. While he was trying to make light of the situation, you were trying to process everything. Heaven, Hell, the devil, it was all real, he was living proof of that. You had been living with the devil this whole time, blind to obvious truth standing in front of you._

_"Why did you save me?" You demanded._

_He opened his mouth to answer, but you asked another question before he could._

_"What could you possibly gain from rescuing me?"_

_Lucifer gave you such a kind smile, a smile that was too friendly to hold any ill intent towards you._

_"Nothing."_

~

You sat up, drawing Lucifer's attention from the movie to you.

"Something wrong love?"

"I'm sorry."

Lucifer tilted his head a little, looking at you curiously.

"Whatever for?"

"Lying, not telling you what was going on, making you think I didn't trust you, just all of it really."

"You needn't apologize for that my dear." Lucifer said dismissively.

You grabbed his arm when he went to stand up, and he sat back down when he saw how serious you were.

"Yes I do, and I trust you completely Lucifer, you're the _only_ person I trust."

Lucifer stared at you a moment, your eyes widened when he pressed his lips against yours. The kiss, to your dismay, didn't last very long. Lucifer pulled back, looking almost sheepish at what he had just done.

"My apologies, I'm not entirely sure why I just did that, I was just very happy to hear you say you trusted me and I suppose-"

"Lucifer."

He gazed at you nervously, unable to read your eyes. He only hoped he hadn't made things awkward between the two of you.

"Yes?" He asked almost timidly.

"Shut up."

It was you who kissed him this time, to which he happily reciprocated.

~

Light crept in through the blinds, as morning came. You rolled over when a ray of light hit your eyes. You groaned in annoyance and your eyes fluttered open. It took you a moment to realize that you were not in your room, nor were you alone.

"Oh look the dead awakes."

You turned your head to look at Lucifer, a tired but happy smile appearing on your face.

"Were you watching me sleep? You creep." You laughed.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, as you sat up.

"Is watching my girlfriend sleep a crime now, it's the only time you look peaceful."

You were about to comment on his joke, but then you realized what he said.

"_Girlfriend?_"

Lucifer stared at you, trying to find the right words to fix his slip up. He hadn't meant to say that, he was thinking it, but never meant to say it.

"I like it."

He let out a relieved sigh and went to kiss you, when his phone began to ring.

"Oh bloody hell." Lucifer exhaled.

He searched for his phone growing more irritated by the second.

"Honestly, these interruptions are beginning to test my patience."

He found his phone and answered it with a bit of annoyance. However, when he heard whoever was on the other end, he smiled. You assumed it was most likely Chloe, and she probably had a case.

You stretched, before falling back onto the bed. Since Lucifer was probably leaving you planned on sleeping for a few more hours. You still had trouble sleeping, that hadn't changed, but with everything happening now, your sleeping issues paled in comparison.

"Yes, I'll be right there Detective."

Lucifer hung up and slid out of bed, he started walking towards his closet.

"Oh I forgot to mention Linda will be here soon."

You groaned loudly and pitifully. It because you didn't like Linda, quite the opposite, you thought Linda was great. No it was because, if she was coming over, then he was definitely up to something.

"Favor?" You yelled.

"Yes, I found your little stash, if you won't take your sleeping pills, at the very least go see a doctor. We needn't have a repeat of you staying awake until your body gives out." Lucifer yelled back from inside his closet.

You almost began to argue, but instead decided it wasn't worth it.

"Yeah, ok, fair enough."

Lucifer clearly wasn't expecting that response, and he poked his head out of the closet. He eyed you suspiciously and you laughed.

"What were you expecting me to say no?"

"Well yes, actually I was, that was an unfortunate waste of a favor." He mumbled.

You stood up, rolling your neck to get rid of the stiffness you were feeling.

"Too late! You already used it, no take backs now." You smiled triumphantly.

Lucifer frowned, scowling a little which only added to your amusement.

"Whose rule was that?"

"Yours." You winked.

Lucifer opened his mouth to argue but realized he wouldn't be winning this conversation.

"Bollocks."

He disappeared back into the closet, and you walked towards your room as your laughter filled the penthouse. You headed towards your room to start getting dressed yourself.

Once the both of you were ready, you headed to the parking garage. Linda was already waiting for you and Lucifer gave you a quick kiss goodbye, as he got into his Corvette. You watched him drive away, before turning to Linda who looked at you with curiosity.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Hmm?" You hummed watching him fade out of sight.

"He kissed you, is there something you want to tell me?" Linda raised an eyebrow.

Her smile said she already knew, but wanted to hear you admit it. You walked around to the passenger side of her car.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." You said with a coy smile of your own.

~

When Lucifer arrived at the crime scene he searched out Chloe. When he found her, it was beside the cold, lifeless body of the victim. Lucifer was about to announce his presence when he noticed the body looked oddly familiar. While he was staring he failed to notice Chloe was trying to get his attention. She placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping him from his daze.

"I'm sorry Detective, did you say something?"

"I was asking if you knew the man, you're looking at him like you do."

Lucifer took another look at the bloodied man but couldn't figure out where he had seen him before.

"Well that's the thing Detective, I'm not entirely sure if I do or not. Do you have his name by any chance?" Lucifer asked.

"William Murphy, he's a landlord, owns a few properties here in LA, we ran his prints already." Ella spoke up from where she was taking pictures.

"That's it! Yes I know him, I paid his bail once in exchange he lowered the rent on one of his houses for me! Oh, poor Will." Lucifer frowned.

Chloe looked at him with inquisitive.

"You rent a house?" She asked.

"No, no, _I_ don't, I just got Will here to lower the price for..." Lucifer trailed off and he his frown deepened.

Lucifer began to stare at the body again, but this time for an entirely different reason. He stared at the man's blood soaked shirt, the bruises covering his face.

"How did he die?" Lucifer's voice was cold.

His drastic shift in mood made everyone around suddenly very uneasy.

"He was gutted, and not long after receiving an angry text, we haven't traced the number yet, but whoever it was, seemed upset at Will for helping someone." Dan was the first to speak up.

"And what was said exactly?" Lucifer asked.

Dan opened his notepad, and began reading from the page.

"You shouldn't have helped her run from me, I'll make you, and anyone who's helped her, pay." Dan read.

Lucifer said nothing after that but continued to stare at the body, having no doubt that had Will not died, he would have healed with a scar nearly identical to your own.

"Excuse me Detective, I need to make a call."

Lucifer walked away from all the people, all the prying eyes, and listening ears. Once he was sure he had enough privacy he pulled out his phone and called you.

"Lucifer!"

Your voice sounded so happy, so worry free.

"Hello darling, how did everything go?"

"Eh, got a new prescription."

He chuckled a little, briefly looking back over to the crime scene.

"And you're not going to take those are you?"

"I will give them a try, but I make no promises, is everything ok?"

He was about to tell you what was wrong, really he was. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to, at least not yet. You were finally having a good day, something you hadn't had in a very long time. For the first time in weeks you sounded genuinely happy, and he just couldn't take that from you.

"Nothing that can't wait until I get home, have fun with Linda, maybe see if Maze wants to join you, I'll see you tonight love."

He hung up, staring at his phone even long after the screen went black. He'd have to tell you, he knew that, for now though, he let you have this day of happiness.


	12. The Way Things Fall Apart

He tried to keep you out of the case as long as he could, it was harder than he thought it would be though. Chloe had noticed his familiarity with the victim and had demanded answers. Lucifer, although not lying, didn't exactly tell her the whole truth, choosing to simply to inform her that the poor man was your landlord.

"She seems to be involved in a lot of things lately." Chloe said.

Lucifer gave her a tight-lipped smile, trying not to show the worry he was actually feeling.

"It appears so doesn't it, she's having a rather unfortunate streak of bad luck as of late." Lucifer agreed.

Chloe flipped through her notes, frowning a little.

"Y/N was his only tenant, he didn't rent other properties."

Lucifer peered over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there a question there Detective?"

She was silent for a moment, but he could clearly see the suspicion swimming in her eyes.

"No, I guess not."

Lucifer watched her walk away, his smile fading into a blank expression, as he watched the coroners take the body away.

~

_Your eyes scanned the house in front of you, it wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. It seemed like a quaint little house, and far enough away from the busier part of the city that is put you at ease. Lucifer helped you out of the car, careful not to aggravate your tender wound. _

_"Why are we here again?" You questioned watching a man walk out of the house._

_"As I've said before, my inquisitive little human, it's a surprise." _

_You pressed your lips together, a look of mistrust lingered in your eyes. Lucifer grabbed your arm gently, as if he was trying to reassure you that you were safe. _

_"Lucifer! Good to see you again!"_

_You leaned away from the overly cheerful man, his demeanor unsettled you. Your hand rested lightly over your stomach, subconsciously trying to protect it from any more harm. The man seemed to have just noticed you, and he turned his kind smile to you._

_"Ah, this must be your lady friend you've told me about! My name is William but you can call me Will." He held out a hand for you to shake._

_You did so, after a bit of hesitation on your end, you uttered your name with a bit of reluctance and Lucifer decided to step in._

_"Well I suppose we should see the house, yes?"_

_Will nodded, leading the way. You followed, keeping your distance as Will told Lucifer all about the welcoming home. You had stopped paying attention, instead looking around while they talked._

_"This is lovely, don't you agree my dear?"_

_They were both looking at you, awaiting an answer, although you weren't sure why your opinion mattered._

_"It's nice, I like it a lot." You gave Will a small smile._

_Lucifer clapped his hands together, turning to face Will, with a bright smile._

_"Wonderful, she'll take it." _

_You were caught off guard by that, looking at him with wide eyes._

_"I'll what?"_

_They didn't seem to hear you, already working out payments plans and agreements. _

_"I'll get the paperwork!" Will said, walking out of the room to get the papers._

_You grabbed Lucifer's arm, frowning as you pulled him aside._

_"What do you mean I'll take it? I can't afford to buy a house." _

_Lucifer shook his head, removing his arm from your crushing grip._

_"No, no, you misunderstood, you're not buying it, you're renting it, for a very reasonable price I might add." _

_You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose._

_"Don't fret darling, I'll be covering the payments until you find a suitable job." _

_Your hand fell to your side and you studied his expression. Lucifer was no stranger to your hesitation to trust him, nor your suspicion, but he never let any of it affect him. Your shoulders relaxed and a smile tugged at the corner of your lips._

_"Thank you."_

~

The memory made him smile, you had been so excited that day, even if you didn't show it. You had spent the rest of that week talking about how you would decorate it, how nice it would be to have a place you could escape to. He cherished the memory of it all, the happiness you had shown.

But then he remembered what was happening. What he was eventually going to have to tell you, and how much more stress you'd have to endure. As he tossed his keys to the valet, he thought of all the ways he could tear the man, who was threatening your happiness, to shreds.

Lucifer blinked, coming out of his thoughts as he realized he had already walked into Lux. He started at you sitting at the bar, laughing at something Linda had said.

"I thought you three were out on the town, getting into trouble, bonding and what not."

You turned your head to look at him, raising the drink in your hand, as he approached the three of you.

"We were, but we get free booze here." You smirked.

He laughed lightly, taking the drink in your hand, so he could steal a few sips. You didn't fail to notice how long the sips were, or how troubled the look in his eyes was.

"You're back earlier than I thought you'd be." You pointed out.

Lucifer gave you a smile, kissing your temple.

"Just checking on you love, enjoying your evening?"

You looked back over at Maze and Linda. Maze was openly staring at the two of you with a suggestive smirk. Linda was at least pretending she hadn't been cooing over the two of you.

"I am, are you joining us?"

Lucifer chuckled, shaking his head.

"Perhaps another time, I've got a few things to do upstairs, you enjoy your time darling."

You watched him walk away, vaguely aware of Maze's teasing comment. However, you couldn't help but notice Lucifer was acting a little out of character. Linda must have noticed the tense atmosphere surrounding you, and cleared her throat.

"Well I should get going if I'm going to get up tomorrow." She said.

"I'll walk you out." You offered.

Linda hugged Maze before the two of you maneuvered through the drunk people crowding the club.

"Well this was fun." Linda laughed once the two of you reached the street.

"It was, we'll have to hang out again soon, maybe when you don't have to be up early for work." You said.

"Well, I sensed a little tension with you and Lucifer, thought you two might need to talk."

Linda hailed a taxi, and turned to you with a knowing smile.

"Ever the therapist." You quipped.

"Have a good night Y/N."

You hugged her, thanking her as she got in the taxi. You watched it drive off, turning to go back inside.

"Y/N!"

The familiar voice stopped you in your tracks, you looked around until you saw Chloe approaching you.

"Detective Decker, what brings you by?" You smiled.

"Please call me Chloe, and actually I was hoping to talk to you if you have the time?"

"Yes, I guess, I'm not really sure how I can help but go ahead." You smiled politely.

Chloe pulled out her notepad, and you almost laughed at how instantly professional she had become.

"I was hoping you can tell me a little about William Murphy, what he was like, if he had any enemies."

Your cheerful demeanor began to fade fast after that, and you couldn't keep the confusion off your face.

"Will? My landlord? Why do you need to know about him?"

Chloe looked at you, like she expected you to know.

"He was murdered, his stomach was cut open, didn't Lucifer tell you?"

You shook your head, furrowing your eyebrows.

"No, he didn't, must have slipped his mind." You muttered.

Realizing the mistake she had made Chloe offered you a small apology.

"I can come back tomorrow." She said.

You nodded a goodbye to her, walking back into Lux like you were on autopilot. Your emotions shifted drastically as you waited to reach the penthouse. At first, you were confused, then upset, but that all slowly faded to anger.

_How could he keep this from you?_

"I didn't expect you up here so soon, has the fun ended already?" Lucifer spoke from where he stood at his desk.

"Will is dead." You cut right to the point.

You watched the devil freeze, reminding you of a deer caught in headlights. The air in the room was heavy, and neither of you spoke, locked in a tense staring contest.

"The Detective, she told you?" He sighed.

And just like that the atmosphere became hostile, you were rightfully angry and you'd be damned if you weren't about to make that abundantly clear.

"Yes she did, she informed me of something my own boyfriend decided to keep from me."

"Well it's not as simple as that-"

You were seeing red, and your anger had apparently taken your ability to hear because his words fell on deaf ears.

"And then she told me how, he died, did you think I wouldn't connect the dots! How is keeping any of this from me supposed to help!"

"Y/N-"

"You made me promise to tell you _everything_, you invaded _my_ privacy, and now you have the nerve to keep things from me!?"

Lucifer approached you cautiously, like he was approaching a rapid animal.

"What the hell were you thi-"

You were abruptly cut off when he grabbed your wrist and pulled you to him, pressing his lips to yours. You nearly pushed him away, but some of your anger slipped away from you, and instead you found yourself kissing back, if only for a few seconds.

"Why did you do that?" You muttered taking a step back.

"You wouldn't stop talking." Lucifer grinned.

You fought back the urge to smile, trying to remind yourself you were still angry with him. Lucifer must have noticed because he grabbed yours, softly running his hands down them.

"I just wanted you to be happy."

He pulled you to him, holding your head against his chest, as you let out a shaky sigh.

"You'd been so upset, so stressed, I just wanted you to have one good day my love, I've missed your smile."

The anger had entirely drained from your body and you wrapped your arms around him, just letting him embrace you for a while.

~

You didn't know how long the two of you stood there, just standing in each other's embrace. You didn't care either, being in his arms was comforting. Lucifer promised you he'd figure this all out, that he would take care of you, and you believed every word.

"I'm going to get down to Lux for a drink." You spoke up, pulling away from him.

"We've got plenty of drinks here darling."

Lucifer studied the look you gave him, realizing what you were really staying. That you needed to go for a walk, have time to think.

"I'm not mad at you, I promise." You assured him, truthfully.

~

You had planned on grabbing a quick drink, and then go for a walk. Take to the streets to clear your mind, but once you finally got that drink, you couldn't help but order another. You never made it out the door for your walk, to busy enjoying the burn and numb the drinks gave you.

"Did you hear about the gift I left you?"

The voice made your blood run cold, and your body go rigid. Fear squeezed your chest impossibly tight, and you refused to turn your head. The man didn't seem to appreciate that as he grabbed your chin, jerking your head to look at him.

"You heard about it right?"

You didn't respond, your throat felt tight, and your mouth was dry.

"That British man you've been slutting it up with probably told you all about it."

You found your voice, shaky and quiet you managed to stutter out a few words.

"What do you want..."

Your voice was so quiet, you were surprised he even heard you over the booming music of the club. But he did, and his smile was sinister and twisted as he released your chin, placing a hand on your back. You flinched away from his touch, it disgusted you, only making his smile grow.

"Now don't make a scene Y/N, let's take a walk."


	13. A Bad Situation And A Favor For Safety

_A warm crimson liquid dripped from your nose, and kept coming despite your best efforts to wipe it away. You could only manage to keep one eye open, blood clouding the other, seeping from the cut above your eyebrow._

_"We had a story Y/N. I thought we agreed to tell the Doctors you closed your hand in the car door." A voice sighed._

_You cradled your injured hand to your chest, hoping that would protect it from more harm._

_"It's a knife cut, Carter. Slamming my hand in a car door wouldn't be this clean." You muttered._

_He squatted in front of you, grabbing your injured hand, digging his fingers into the deep cut on your palm. You hissed in pain, trying to jerk your hand away._

_"If you don't tell them what I tell you too, then they might get suspicious, and if that happens, I could lose my position as hospital administrator. You don't want that do you honey?"_

_Tears gathered in the corners of your eyes but you refused to let him see any weakness._

_"No." You gritted out._

_"No what?" He smiled, wiping the blood away from your eye almost gently._

_"I don't want you to lose your position. I want you to rot in hell."_

_His smile vanished, and the back of his hand met the side of your face in a harsh blow._

~

You grabbed the stone wall of the alley, using it as support to keep you standing. Your cheek stung, and his ring had caught your lip, cutting it.

"I've given you plenty of time to get this little defiance phase over with, it's time to come home."

You pushed yourself off the wall, gingerly touching your bleeding lip.

"Home isn't anywhere _you_ are Carter, I'd call it a prison, but even that would be better." You spat.

He didn't seem to appreciate your lip, and grabbed your throat, holding you against the wall. You struggled to breathe a little, clawing at his hand.

"I don't think this new attitude of yours suits you. I've been very patient with you, much more than you deserve."

"I promised him I'd never go back to you. It was a favor, I can't go back on. To hell with you, even if I didn't promise, I'd never go back."

You gasped as he held your throat just a little tighter, giving him the best glare you could.

"I deserve better than you! Better than a man who beats a girl to feel big."

"That's enough of that." He snapped.

He squeezed tighter and black spots began to cloud your vision. All at once you could breathe again, and the pressure around your neck vanished. You collapsed to your knees, coughing, and sputtering as air began to rush into your lungs. Dazed and confused you looked around until your eyes found the reason you were breathing freely once more.

"Maze..." You croaked.

The Demoness held your ex to the ground. His arm twisted behind his back at a painful angle. Fury burned in her eyes, and she looked ready to kill him.

And you almost let her.

"Let go of me!" Carter snarled.

She twisted his arm further and there was a snap, following by him crying out in pain.

"You stupid bitch! I'll kill you!"

You stood on shaky legs and tried to take a step, but the weight of everything was overwhelming you. But you were still thinking clearly enough to know that if she killed him, someone might notice. The three of you in plain view from anyone who might pass the alley.

"Maze... you can't kill him." You said voice hoarse.

She looked at you, confused, but still pissed as hell.

"But he-"

When your legs gave out though she released her grip on him, rushing over to you. After making sure you weren't about to pass out, she turned to deal with the man who'd hurt you, but he was gone. She let out a frustrated growl, but after hearing a quiet cry her attention was drawn back to you.

"Just take me to Lucifer, _please_ Maze." You muttered.

She nodded, helping you to your feet and back towards Lux. She took you in through the back, keeping you standing, and promising you everything would be okay.

~

"Lucifer!" Maze shouted as she helped you out of the elevator.

"Must you shout so loudly Mazikeen, honestly you-"

Lucifer dropped the glass in his hand as soon as he saw you. He didn't care about the shattered glass or the liquid that was now littering his floor. Fresh tears fell as you saw him, and your voice shook as you said his name.

"Lucifer."

He rushed over to you, sweeping you into his arms, and carrying you to his bed. He sat you down gently, his eyes scanning every bruise and cut on your body.

"What happened."

It wasn't a question it was a demand, and his voice was cold and vicious. Even Maze seemed to be nervous as she explained to him what happened. His anger grew with the more she told him.

"And you let him go!" Lucifer roared.

He stormed past her, heading for the elevator. Maze chased after him, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Where are you going?"

He jerked his arm free, his eyes redder than blood and filled with the intent to kill.

"I'm going to dissect that mortal. I'm going to tear apart his very soul." Lucifer hissed.

"What about Y/N!"

The fight seemed to leave his eyes after hearing your name, and he looked over at you. Hands fisted in your hair, as sobs shook your body.

"I'll find him Lucifer, I won't rest until I do, but Y/N, she needs you."

Lucifer nodded slowly, and approached you softly, be careful not to frighten you. He sat beside you, gently lifting your chin to inspect the cut on your lip.

"I'm sorry." You cried.

He released your chin, quickly pulling you into his arms. Cradling you close as your body shook from the force of your tears.

"No, my love no, none of this was your fault, it never has been." Lucifer assured you.

"I should have yelled for Maze, yelled for anyone but I..."

Lucifer knew there was no use in arguing with you right now, and so, he held you until your body quit shaking. He held you until your tears had dried and your breathing had returned to normal.

"You did what you had to, you were in an impossible situation, there was no right way to handle it."

You pulled away from him, your expression no longer frightened and in despair. Your eyes seemed almost hollow, and you wiped the tears from your cheeks.

"I'll get the first aid kit, it seems as though you need a moment my dear." Lucifer said.

You gave him a small smile, that didn't reach your eyes, and watched him go. Your fingers grazed your neck, feeling the bruises forming there.

~

"Here we are, I'd almost forgotten where I'd put it."

Lucifer walked back into the room, but you were nowhere in sight. He began to panic, until he heard water running in the bathroom, and slowly pushed the door open. You stood at the sink, carefully dabbing at the cut on your lip.

"Let me take care of that darling, you needn't worry about it."

You sat on the sink, watching as him as he cleaned the cut, putting antiseptic over it.

"From now on, I want someone with you when you go out, even if it's not me, I just want someone there. It's a favor." Lucifer said.

He expected you to argue, or tell him that wasn't fair, but you only nodded.

"Ok." Your voice was so broken, like you didn't have any fight left in you.

He turned your head to inspect the bruise forming from where Carter had slapped your cheek.

"I'm afraid I can't do much for the bruises on your neck, but I'll get you some ice for your cheek."

He turned to go get one, but you grabbed his sleeve.

"Please don't go."

Your voice cracked and your eyes became misty. Lucifer helped you off the sink, pulling you close to his chest. He held you, swaying with you in his arms, hoping it would help to soothe you.

"Never love."


	14. The Brother and The Therapist

Your tired eyes stared at the ceiling above you as you lay motionless on the bed. You had woken up alone in bed, but hadn't found the energy to call for Lucifer yet. The black silk sheets wrapped around your body in what should have been a comforting manner, but only served to make you feel like you were suffocating. Drowning in thoughts you couldn't escape.

An almost inaudible noise drew your attention to the library. You turned your head searching for the cause of the noise but couldn't see anyone from your position on Lucifer's bed. You pulled yourself up, swinging your legs over the side of the bed. The quiet patter of your bare feet on the stone floor was all that could be heard in the otherwise silent penthouse.

"Amenadiel?" Your voice was raw and hoarse from a night of crying.

It wasn't who you had been expecting to see.

"Hello Y/N." He smiled.

You raised an eyebrow, looking around for a moment.

"Where's Lucifer?" You asked.

"He mentioned something about getting Ella to help him with a problem?"

You nodded, and turned around, dragging your feet back to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Amenadiel frowned.

"Lucifer isn't here, so I don't have to pretend I'm not justifiably depressed right now." You joked dryly.

Amenadiel stepped in front of you, blocking your path.

"Lucifer asked me to remind you that you have an appointment with Linda today."

You could tell by the way he looked at you that Lucifer had told him what happened. His pity made you self-conscious, and you wrapped your arms around yourself.

"And I take it you're my bodyguard for the day?"

The way you said it sounded bitter and cold but Amenadiel didn't seem to mind. He only nodded, urging you to get ready with that same pitiful look.

"I'm fine." You told him as you walked past him.

Amenadiel only frowned as he watched you disappear into the bathroom, knowing you were very far from fine.

~

Steam swirled in the bathroom, fogging up the mirror as you stood in front of it, hair dripping wet. Your grip on the sink was crushing as you stared down at the faucet running. You had hoped the hot shower would improve your mood a little, or ease the exhaustion that had settled over you.

It didn't.

Your phone rung, pulling you from your thoughts and you hurried to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Hello darling, I'm very sorry I left before you woke, but something urgent came up."_ Lucifer's voice said.

"Amenadiel told me, is everything ok?"

_"Yes, nothing to worry about right now, we'll talk about it more when I get back."_

You wiped the mirror with one hand, and shut off the faucet.

"When are you going to be back?"

_"I'm not entirely sure, are you missing me already love?"_ Lucifer teased.

"No, just wondering how long I get to enjoy some peace and quiet." You bantered.

Lucifer let out a noise of disapproval and you laughed faintly.

_"You wound me darling."_

"Don't be dramatic, you know I'm just teasing you."

Lucifer chuckled, and you heard someone calling him.

_"It appears Ms. Lopez has found something, I'll see you this evening my dear. I love you."_

Your heart jumped in your chest, and you held your breath for a moment. He'd never said that to you before, the line was silent, and you realized he was waiting for a response.

"Bye Luc."

You hung up the phone, and stared at it a moment. You groaned, hitting the phone against your forehead a few times.

_'Bye Luc? Really!?'_ You screamed at yourself in your mind.

A knock at the door pulled you from your self loathing thoughts and you sighed.

"I'm almost done." You called.

You received no response but heard the angels footsteps fade away. You reached for your toothbrush, pausing when you saw your bottle of sleeping pills were gone. A sad smile graced your lips, and you continued to get ready.

"Ready to go?"

Amenadiel looked up from the book in his hand. He chuckled a little, as he stood from the couch.

"You get ready much faster than my brother."

That earned him a laugh, and you followed him into the elevator. Your mood improving just a little, conversation flowing easily after breaking the ice.

~

The ride to Linda's office wasn't nearly as awkward as you thought it would be. You and Amenadiel hadn't spoken much before today, but you found him to be a good listener. He had admitted that Lucifer almost paid him to keep an eye on you, refusing to leave your side until he was sure Amenadiel could protect you.

"He can be a little over protective." You laughed as you stepped out of the car.

"I'm not sure that's why." Amenadiel mused.

You looked at him confused, opening your mouth to ask him what he meant, but a chill ran down your spine. The feeling of someone's eyes on you stabbed your back like knives. Your expression hardened as you turned your head to look across the street. A figure stood by a magazine stand, baseball cap pulled over his head and one arm in a sling.

"Y/N? Are you ok?"

You hadn't realized you were holding your stomach until Amenadiel's voice drew your attention away from the man. When you looked back he was gone.

"Yeah, we should hurry, I'm already late, and I've cancelled on Linda way too much."

You walked ahead of him, trying to get in the building as fast as possible. Aware of the Angel's skeptical look following you as you walked through the door.

~

Linda watched you as you pushed Amenadiel out of the door. His protests fell on deaf ears as you started closing the door in his face.

"But Lucifer said I had to-"

You shut the door, flipping the lock into place and falling back onto the couch. You rubbed your temple, muttering something under your breath. Linda raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile.

"So Y/N, it's been a while hasn't it? Anything new?"

You gave her a faint smile, sitting up as you began to undo your scarf.

"Lucifer's decided I needed a babysitter when he's not around." You laughed.

Linda's eyes widened when she saw the angry bruises around your neck. Regret instantly consumed you and you reached for your scarf, wrapping it back around your neck.

"What happened?" Linda asked.

"My ex got angry." You shrugged.

Linda frowned, your tone was so indifferent, like it was bothering you, but your hands unconscious held your scarf, unknowingly trying to protect yourself from more harm. Linda was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out how to talk to you without you shutting down.

"So Lucifer has people following you now? That doesn't seem like something you'd normally agree to." She said.

Your posture relaxed a little and you reached for a glass of water.

"He used a favor, and I was... well I was to out of it to argue."

"For your safety right?"

"Yes..."

Linda nodded but you furrowed your eyebrows and sat the glass down without ever taking a sip.

"No. It was for peace of mind, he thinks I'm safe, but I'm not."

You looked angry, frustrated with your situation and defeated. Linda watched you stand and walk over to the window. Your expression hardened and your eyes followed the man in the baseball cap as he walked past the building, stopping at Amenadiel's car, dropping a piece of paper inside the half open window.

"He's still there, lurking in the shadows, I can feel his eyes on me when I go out."

Your voice was chilling and the next words from your mouth were filled with nothing but malicious intent.

"I'll be safe, when he's dead."

~

You had expected to see Amenadiel when you walked out of Linda's office, but it was Lucifer who sat in his place. It was a pleasant surprise and a feeling of relief washed over you.

"Lucifer."

He stood pulling you into a hug, not missing how tightly you held onto him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke darling, but I trust my brother didn't bore you? He can sometimes be a... what was it you said last time?" Lucifer smiled.

"A fun sponge?"

Lucifer nodded, and you smiled, shaking your head.

"Actually it was kind of nice hanging out with him today, I haven't really gotten a chance to know him yet." You smiled.

Lucifer thanked Linda who watched the two of you walk away with Lucifer's hand tightly grasping yours.

"I hope you two aren't getting to close." Lucifer teased.

"I don't know, I mean he's not a bad looking guy."

The look Lucifer gave you made laughter bubble in your chest, and you squeezed his hand.

"Oh don't pout, you know I love you."

He stopped mid step, looking at you with shock. You hadn't said it back this morning, but you didn't know if you'd be able to later so, you wanted to say it now. His reaction, however wasn't what you expected.

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer recovered from his shock and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close to his side.

"We should go out for dinner, you've been locked up in the penthouse far to long." He beamed, smiling joyfully like you had just made his day.

A relieved smile pulled at your lips, and he held the car door open for you. Once you were in the car though his smile faded and his focus fell on the man standing only a few block away, watching you. Lucifer's hand tightly clutching the note in his pocket as the man turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is still on going, and updates almost every week or every other week!


	15. The Guilt

That note.

That stupid taunting note Carter had left, threatening to take you away. It was the whole reason Lucifer was practically glued to your side now. At first you found it kind of cute, but now you just wanted five seconds to yourself.

"No."

You shoved the devil back, closing the door enough so he couldn't slip in.

"But-"

You pinched the bridge of your nose, closing your eyes for a moment.

"Lucifer, I just need to pee. _Alone_."

You stressed the word alone, and finally managed to close the door. You didn't even have to go, not really, only wanted a few moments to yourself. You leaned against the door, letting out a prolonged and probably over dramatic sigh.

~

Your escape had in fact been short-lived as Lucifer had come knocking only a few moments later. He explained that the Detective needed him, and he didn't want to leave you with anyone else.

"Leave me with someone? What am I a dog?" Your response was dry and unamused.

Lucifer however grinned like a mad man, wrapping an arm around your waist as the two of you walked into the precinct.

"I wasn't implying that my dear, but if you'd like me to get you a collar I can certainly think a few scenarios we could use it for." Lucifer purred in your ear.

You sputtered a little, stepping away from him with a flustered expression. His smile only grew, and you walked away from him, your pace a little faster than normal.

"A leash perhaps?" He called after you.

Your face flushed, and you slipped into Ella's lab to escape his teasing.

You smiled at Ella, casting a quick glance at Lucifer to see him talking to Dan. Your eyes skimmed over to Chloe who was talking to a man at her desk. You could only see the back of his head, but there was something oddly familiar about him.

"Hey Y/N."

Dan's voice drew your attention away from the man and you looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"Lucifer asked me to keep an eye on you?"

It sounded more like a question than an actual statement and you gave him a small smile and motioned to the fading bruises around your throat.

"It's been a shitty couple of weeks." You laughed.

That seemed to be answer enough and you were thankful he didn't push it. You looked back over at the desk, but both him and Chloe were gone, Lucifer was as well, and you assumed he went with Chloe.

~

You had taken to following Dan around like a lost puppy, knowing Lucifer would be upset if you refused the protection he got you. Dan phone chimed, and he looked at it confused.

"Lucifer's asking why you aren't answering your phone." He said.

You looked up from the magazine you had been mindlessly flipping through.

"I left it in his car, I'll go grab it."

You stood and didn't fail to notice Dan hurry to follow you. You laughed as the two of you walked into the parking garage.

"Did Lucifer threaten your manhood if you let me out of your sight?"

Dan gave you an uneasy smile, shifting a little at the memory of Lucifer's threat.

"Something like that." He mumbled.

You shook your head, making a mental note to talk to your boyfriend about threatening your friends later. You rummaged around inside Lucifer's car, searching for your phone.

A dull thud caught your attention and you stepped out of the car. Dan was gone and you frowned, taking small steps around the car.

"Dan?" You called, voice echoing in the small space.

He laid on the ground behind Lucifer's car, blood seeping from the wound above his eyebrow.

"Dan!"

You hurried over to him, kneeling at his side to check his pulse, feeling of brief relief washing over you when you found he was still alive.

"Did you think you were safe just because you're surrounded by cops?"

The voice made you nauseous and you lifted your head to meet your ex's eyes.

"I'd ask how you got in here, but you always did have a way of sweet talking people into getting what you want." You muttered.

You ignored him as you pulled your hoodie off, pressing it against the wound over Dan's eye to slow the bleeding. He had been hit hard, and while you focused on Dan, your heart pounded rapidly with fear. Your ex didn't seem to appreciate your lack of attention, and he grabbed your arm, pulling you to your feet harshly.

"You should be worrying about yourself right now." He hissed.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you, little roach."

The crushing grip on your arm tightened enough to make you hiss in pain, and Carter turned to see the face of something truly terrifying. His hand dropped away from you as he backed away from Lucifer with wide eyes, and a pale face. He tripped over his on feet as he scrambled to flee.

"W-What the hell..."

Lucifer grinned viciously, taking slow deliberate steps towards Carter.

"Oh what a coincidence that's exactly where I plan on sending you." Lucifer growled.

You watched your ex turn tail, and run, faster than you'd seen him run before. Lucifer started to go after him, and you would have let him, if it wasn't for the blood soaking through your hoodie. Dan was still bleeding, more than he should have been.

"Lucifer!"

The devil paused looking back at you, his face returning to normal.

"The bleeding won't stop." You panicked.

Lucifer cursed before giving up his chest, and hurrying over to help you.

~

"I would have had him, if Daniel hadn't let his guard down!" Lucifer sulked.

You and Chloe both gave him a hard glare as Dan slowly came to. You pinched Lucifer's side, a silent message for him to shut up.

"You're up, how's the head?" You asked motioning to the stitches above his eye.

"Hurts like hell." Dan muttered.

He sat up best he could and Chloe sat a pillow behind him to make it easier.

"The doctor said you have concussion, and you're lucky Y/N was there or you would have bled out." Chloe said.

Dan gave you a greatful smile but you couldn't help the feeling of guilt eating at you.

_'He wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me.' _

"Yes such luck, the Douche is healing nicely while that worm is still out there." Lucifer said bitterly.

"Lucifer." You hissed.

"I would have had him if Daniel hadn't been so oblivious to his surroundings! Honestly weren't you trained better than that?" Lucifer scoffed.

You apologized profusely, pulling Lucifer away by his arm. Dan and Chloe watched the two of you disappear from sight, and Dan raised an eyebrow.

"He really likes this one doesn't he?"

Chloe smiled, nodding in agreement.

"He's got it bad." She agreed.

~

"That was completely insensitive!" You snapped as you stepped into the penthouse.

"I was merely stating facts, if we hadn't had to go back for Daniel I'd have been breaking bones and tearing off limbs by now." Lucifer said.

"Dan was hurt Lucifer, helping a friend takes priority over revenge, especially if it's my fault he was hurt in the first place!"

Your frustration was growing and your chest felt tight with the anger you felt towards yourself.

"No one said this was your fault darling, that wasn't at all what I was implying." Lucifer frowned.

You laughed coldly and fell back on the couch.

"Don't coddle me, Dan would never have gotten hurt if I wasn't there, and you'd have no reason to be upset about anything if I had just stayed in the penthouse like you wanted." You reminded him bitterly.

Lucifer scoffed, taking a seat beside you.

"You're far to strong willed for that to have worked my dear." Lucifer said.

"I'm an inconvenience." You corrected him.

Lucifer frowned, and he sat up a little.

"Whatever gave you that impression?"

"Everything, people have to take time out of their just to make sure I'm safe, you're particularly glued to my side at this point, my landlord got gutted, Dan got attacked. Connect the dots Lucifer it's not hard."

"Darling I knew there'd be a few bumps in the road when I found you."

You stood, moving the hand he had placed on your leg. You didn't want him to comfort you.

"Y/N..." He murmured.

He looked at you with concern, his expression a little hurt by your rejection. Anger bubbled in your chest, not at him, but at yourself. You tried to swallow the words you wanted to shout, knowing once they were out there'd be no taking them back.

"You should have let me die in that alley, like I planned to!" You yelled.

This was news to Lucifer, and he looked at you surprised and confused.

"What?"

You instantly regretted the words, but was too late to take them back, too late to bite your tongue. You knew what would happen if you said them and you still let them spill out of your mouth, like an idiot.

"I didn't crawl into that alley to hide Lucifer, I went there to die."

~

_You clung to the wall, leaving bloody hand prints as you walked. You were glad it was dark or someone might have noticed the trail of crimson liquid you had been leaving behind. Your skin was growing cold and your chest ached as your heart struggled to pump the blood you were rapidly loosing._

_"Y/N!"_

_The voice was faint but even with your fading awareness you knew exactly who it was. A strangled gasp escaped your lips as you pressed a hand to your injured stomach. Blood soaked your hand and you quickly pressed it to a parking meter, before heading in the opposite direction. You had to keep him off your trail. You slipped into the first alley you saw and sank to your knees behind a dumpster._

_The footsteps faded away, and you let out a shaky breath. He'd never let you go, even after being the one to drive that dull knife through you, he still wanted you back. _

_'Just close your eyes, you don't need to wake up again.'_

_The thought was dark, and you should have pushed it from your mind, but you didn't. You welcomed it, embraced it even, whatever was waiting for you after death couldn't be worse than this. You closed your eyes, welcoming the numb feel that had begun to spread across your body. _

_Someone's voice pulled you back from the edge you had been ready to fall over, hands holding you like glass. Saving the life you didn't want anymore._

~

Lucifer was silent, he'd been that way for a while now. You had been searching for the right words to say, an explanation to make this situation go away, but the words for that didn't exist.

"Lucifer... say something, please."

He didn't look at you when he responded, didn't even glance in your direction.

"What would you like me to say? Maybe I should apologize for saving someone who didn't want it? It would certainly explain your aggression towards me when you first woke up, why you kept refusing my help in the beginning."

You didn't know what to say, or even if he expected you to respond, so you settled for silence.

"Would you rather I have let you die?" He asked finally turning to look at you.

You took a breath, giving him a pathetic shrug. You knew the answer he wanted to hear, but you couldn't say it, not yet.

"Ask me again, when this is all over."

Lucifer's expression softened, and he pulled you into his arms. He sighed a little, but you were thankful he didn't seem to be mad anymore.

"I suppose we have had a rocky start to this relationship haven't we?"

You only nodded.

"This will all be over soon love, we'll have some semblance of normal eventually." Lucifer promised.

"As normal as I can get dating the devil." You joked.

Lucifer's chest shook a little when he chuckled, and he placed a lingering kiss to the top of your head.

"With all the ups and downs." He smiled.


	16. The Favor For Distractions

You yawned as you followed Lucifer from the car to the police station. You weren't entirely sure why he had dragged you out of bed so early. He had even helped dress you as you kept attempting to fall back asleep as soon as he would leave the room.

"I know you're tired darling, but after you do this one thing for me you can go home and sleep the day away." Lucifer assured you.

"Do what?"

Lucifer led you into the precinct his hand tightly grasping yours.

"Have you not listened to a word I said on the way here?"

You stared at him blankly with bags under your eyes.

"No."

He rolled his eyes but told you the plan once more.

"You, my beautiful little minx, will be keeping the Detective occupied for me while I use her computer."

You frowned digging your heals into the ground, but that didn't seem to make it anymore difficult for Lucifer to drag you along.

"I'm not helping you commit a possible crime! You dragged me out of bed for this? We were supposed to go for breakfast." You protested.

"You're right I couldn't possibly ask you to do this." Lucifer said.

You let out a relieved breath, but upon seeing Lucifer's devilish grin your shoulders dropped a little in defeat.

"Don't say it..." You begged helplessly.

"Oh but I've still got so many favors! So my favor of the day-"

"We're not calling it that." You scrunched up your nose.

"Is for you to keep the Detective occupied until I get what I came for."

"What exactly are you looking for?"

Lucifer hesitated for a moment, and you narrowed your eyes at him.

"That's not important right now my dear, just remember if you refuse any of the favors then you'll only be adding another one to the list." Lucifer reminded you.

"What! Why would I agree to that? Was I drunk?"

Lucifer placed his hands on your shoulders pushing you forward.

"Extremely." Lucifer admitted.

You stuttered a little and glared at him with murderous intent.

"You manipulative bas-"

Lucifer clamped a hand over your mouth as you shouted muffled obscenities at him.

"Detective! So glad you're here, I have some business to attend to, I was supposed to take Y/N to breakfast, would you like to take my place?"

Chloe slowly looked between you and Lucifer, his hand still over your mouth as you failed to pry it off you. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is she ok?"

He smiled reassuringly, ignoring the fact that you had just licked his hand in a futile attempt to get free.

"Of course! I fear my darling girlfriend isn't much of a morning person." Lucifer chuckled.

You had stopped struggling, giving Chloe a small shrug in agreement. He wasn't wrong you detested mornings.

"Lucifer I don't think Y/N wants to."

"Nonsense Detective, we insist, you needn't pay for a thing, just enjoy your meal."

Chloe gave you another look, and you silently pleaded with her to just agree.

"Sure, I'll grab my stuff."

As soon as she walked away Lucifer released you, shaking his hand with a groan.

"Did you _bite_ me?" He asked incredulously.

You fixed your shirt, giving him a venomous look.

"You're lucky that's all I did." You hissed.

Your annoyed expression did little to deter him, and he gave you a quick peck on the lips. You sighed, but smiled nevertheless.

~

You yawned a little as you sat at the small café with Chloe. You hardly touched your food, still trying to shake the sleep from your body.

"He's up to something isn't he?" Chloe asked after a few minutes of silence.

You gave her a tired smile, resting your chin on your hand.

"He's always up to something."

Chloe smiled at that, and you sat up, rubbing your eyes for a moment.

"So how's that one case coming along? The one with my landlord?"

Chloe sighed a little, setting her fork down, for a moment she looked even more tired than you.

"It's not, we've hit a wall, and the case is becoming cold." She explained.

You wanted to tell her anything that could to help, but the words felt heavy on your tongue and you couldn't seem to force them out. Not without taking an unwanted trip down memory lane.

"But tell me about you and Lucifer, you've both gotten a lot closer."

You were thankful for the subject change and you smiled.

"We're doing good, got a rocky start but that seems to be our thing." You joked.

"I imagine dating Lucifer isn't easy."

You poked a little at your food, laughing as you gave her a small shrug.

"It keeps things lively." You admitted.

Your phone chimed faintly, and you pulled it from your pocket to check it.

"Thank you for breakfast Y/N, but I should be getting back to work." Chloe stood and for a moment you panicked.

"Are you sure? I mean we haven't really got a chance to hang out or anything yet-"

Your phone chimed once more and you quickly glanced down at the screen. It was a text from Lucifer, telling you he got what he needed. You exhaled in relief, glancing back up at Chloe who thankfully didn't seem to notice your odd behavior.

"I'm sorry Y/N, but I really do need to get back to work. Maybe we can go for lunch sometime?" She offered.

"Yeah, of course."

You watched her walk away before sinking back into your seat, closing your eyes.

"You look positively exhausted."

You cracked one eye open to find Lucifer standing above you with wide grin.

"I wonder whose fault that is." You replied dryly.

"Are you still upset? I assumed we were even after you bit me."

"No, not at all, you woke me up before the sun was up. We're not even."

Lucifer only smiled at your bitter response, and he grabbed your arms, pulling you until you were standing. You groaned, as he ushered you towards the car.

"You promised me I could sleep after I distracted Chloe, which by the way was a really shady favor to use."

"Yes I know my dear, just one more quick stop, and than you'll be on your way back to dreaming about whatever it is you dream about." Lucifer said.

You slid into the passenger seat of the car, watching Lucifer start the car.

"This isn't going to take long right?" You asked.

"It shouldn't, but who knows."

~

Lucifer had been inside Linda's office for a while now. All he would tell you was that he had to meet Linda, Maze, and Amenadiel here, and that he wouldn't be long. You had questioned him as to why you couldn't join them but Lucifer insisted he would tell you when he had a sound plan.

Not having the energy or want to argue you told him not to be long and returned to Linda's waiting room. You stood out in the waiting room, flipping through magazines.

When you had first arrived you had attempted to fall asleep while waiting for Lucifer. However, after discovering how uncomfortable, and hard the chairs in the waiting room were you quickly dismissed that thought.

_'What are they talking about?'_

You dropped the magazine onto the small table beside you and stood. You stretched your arms above your head, before walking over to Linda's door. You knocked a few times.

"Lucifer I'm going to the bathroom."

You waited for a response but when you received none you shrugged and turned to walk away. The bathroom wasn't far and you figured you'd be able to make it there and back before Lucifer even noticed you gone.

But you didn't notice the man behind you as you walked down the hall, not until it was too late, and your world went black.


	17. The Day It Fell Apart

The rough shaking is what had lured from the darkness, the sudden lurch to a stop is what threw you back into consciousness. Your head slammed painfully against the wall. As you slowly became more of aware, you realized it wasn't a wall, and that you were in a trunk.

Panic flooded you and you let out a muffled scream. You clawed at the tape around your mouth. Your bound wrists made it difficult to get it off. The rope pinched at your wrists, and after trying to adjust your legs you realized your ankles were also tied together.

_'Shit. Shit. Shit.'_

The back of your head throbbed painfully and you could feel the blood that had dried in your hair. You tried to take a breath to steady yourself but the duct tape over your mouth made it difficult. You willed yourself to calm down, and carefully peeled the tape from your mouth. As soon as the tape was off you let out a shuddering breath.

"How do you get yourself into these messes Y/N." You muttered to yourself.

~

Something was wrong.

He could feel it, sense it. A feeling of unease had settled over him, halting his words mid sentence. For him to fall silent so suddenly was out of character, so much so that his companions had stopped their own conversation.

"Lucifer?" Linda questioned.

"Excuse me for just a moment, I should check on Y/N. She must be terribly bored."

Lucifer opened the door hastily, searching the waiting room for you. He frowned, venturing further into the hall.

"What's wrong?"

Maze and Amenadiel had followed after him, with Linda tailing closely behind. Lucifer stopped looking both ways down the hall.

"I can't seem to find Y/N."

The others looked around as well, and Amenadiel frowned.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom?" He suggested.

Lucifer gave his brother a tight smile, but doubt had settled in his mind.

"Yes, perhaps she did. Mazikeen?"

Lucifer turned to Maze with an expectant look, she nodded wordlessly and walked into the bathroom. Lucifer waited impatiently for her to come back out, when she did his heart sank. Her grim expression said it all.

"She wasn't in there."

Lucifer didn't hear whatever they were saying his gaze focused on something laying on the ground. He slowly walked towards it, kneeling down once he'd reach it. It was your phone, screen cracked and droplets of blood beside it.

They stepped back, exchanging apprehensive expressions. As if they could feel the shift in the atmosphere, the way the air around them became tense.

"Lucifer, it might not be what you think, maybe she's ok."

Lucifer's expression was blank, his eyes cold and lifeless. He grabbed your broken phone in his hand, before standing. He gave them a wry laugh that left them feeling uncomfortable and on edge.

"Don't be so naive brother, I know exactly what happened."

The thought of you, hurt and alone with that man, made his anger flare. Lucifer crushed your phone in his hand, the pieces falling to the ground.

"Lucifer, think before you rush into this, we have a plan, a good one, we can-" Linda tried to calm his fury.

Lucifer gave her chilling smile.

"Oh Doctor, I'm afraid it's too late for that, my voice of reason was taken from me, you can't blame me for what's about to happen."

~

You'd had enough time to think about your next move, how you were going to get away, survive. How you were going to finally end this nightmare.

"What no screaming? I mean you got the tape off, might as well scream for help."

You looked up at the now open trunk, meeting the eye of your kidnapper.

"You're not worth wasting the air in my lungs." You spat back.

He scowled, pulling you out of the trunk by your hair. You bit back a scream, but couldn't stop the yelp that escaped your lips. He tossed you roughly to the ground.

"I'm not sure I like this new you baby, you used to be so quiet, obedient, what happened to that Y/N?"

You shifted uncomfortably until you managed to prop yourself up on your elbow as best you could. You eyed the rope that continued to bite into your wrists, dark bruises already forming.

"I dropped the dead weight I'd been dragging with me." You smiled bitterly.

He frowned, and you flinched when he reached a hand towards you. He carefully brushed your hair away from your face, crouching in front of you.

"We've got to do something about this attitude honey, you know I don't like attitude." He scolded you.

Anger bubbled in your chest, and you jerked your head away from his touch in disgust.

"Sorry _honey_, I've been to busy learning what Lucifer likes to remember you."

It was a cheap jab, one you knew wouldn't end in your favor, but you couldn't resist. Carter sighed, standing up, he grabbed your bound wrists, holding them above your head as he began to drag you towards the warehouse.

"You're making me angry Y/N, you know how I get if you piss me off, don't cause trouble now."

You gritted your teeth as the rough pavement tore at your back, rocks dug into your skin, and you felt your flesh tearing.

"Screw you Carter, whether I make you mad or not doesn't matter. I've seen your sick smile when you use me as punching bag." You groaned.

You felt a small sensation of relief when he finally dragged you into the warehouse. Although the cement wasn't much better, it was an improvement over the rough asphalt outside. He shoved you roughly against a furnace, causing you to burn your arm slightly. You cussed as he grabbed an extra stand of rope, binding you to a pipe sticking out of the wall.

"What is going through your mind right now? Are you trying to get beat? You're acting childish, if you had just come home like I told you to, things wouldn't have gotten so bad."

He was trying to make this your fault, blame you for everything that happened. Had it been a three years ago you would have cowered, tried to calm his anger. You would have blamed yourself for every bruise, cut, and broken bone he gave you. But you were different now, he couldn't convince you that you had done this to yourself.

As scared as you were, despite your aching body you smiled. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing you in despair.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?"

He looked at you expectantly and you shrugged as best you could, choosing to adopt Lucifer's carefree attitude for a little while.

"Lucifer is going to kill me, well at least be upset I wandered off."

Carter frowned, looking confused.

"What?"

"Well I mean after he kills you."

Carter's hand connected with your cheek, effectively silencing you. He taped your mouth once more, grabbing your chin harshly.

"You're going to die here... and all you can think about is that fucking Brit? When I get through with you, you're not even going to remember him." Carter hissed.

You watched him walk away before letting your body sag against the wall. You held back a cry as tears gathered in your eyes, unable to fight them off anymore. Sending up a silent prayer that Lucifer would find you soon.


	18. The Situation Worsens

_It had been a quiet night, peaceful even, something you hadn't the luxury to enjoy in a long time. You'd decided to sit on the balcony, and stare at the starry sky. Lucifer's penthouse was one of the few places you could star gaze in LA's bright and busy city._

_"Isn't it a bit chilly?"_

_You didn't bother to turn your head, still gazing out at the sky above you._

_"I don't get a chance to relax often."_

_Lucifer hummed a little, acknowledging your response as he walked forward to stand beside you._

_"Yes, but you are so very difficult when you get sick. It's a pain really."_

_He placed his jacket over your shoulders, giving you a charming smile when you looked over at him. You muttered a thank you, pulling the jacket around yourself, briefly finding comfort in the fact that it smelled like him. _

_"It may just be me, but it seems as though your mind is elsewhere." He pointed out._

_Your grip tightened on his jacket, just for a second, but he noticed nevertheless._

_"What if he takes me, what happens when I don't have any fight left, if he breaks me?" _

_Lucifer stared at you, studying your expression closely. Although your face remained devoid of emotion, giving him your best poker face, your eyes betrayed you._

_"Those sound like an awful lot of what if's to me, besides, we may never need to find out. Try to think a little more positively my dear, it may not come to that."_

_His answer brought you no comfort, it didn't calm your nerves or put your dark thoughts to rest._

_"And if it does?" _

_Your voice wavered just a little, and he could see how much this was bothering you._

_"If it does, then know I'll spend every moment looking for you and I will not let him take you from me." _

~

A cold splash of water woke from the light sleep you were in, tearing you away from comforting dream. You sputtered, coughing violently as you spat out water. Your eyes widely scanned the room in a panic, before settling on the cause of your rude awakening.

"Did you get enough sleep?" 

Your eyes narrowed as you scowled at the man in front of you.

"Are you still mad? I thought maybe a little time to yourself here would fix some of that attitude." 

You watched him closely, not daring to take your eyes off him for even a second. 

"You're pathetic." You hissed.

He sighed, as if he were dealing with an unruly child and was losing patience. That only served to irk you more, hardening your already fierce glare.

"I'm trying Y/N, I really am, but you're being so difficult." He scolded.

"Difficult? I'm not being difficult, I'm expressing how much I hate you, loathe you. Untie me and I'll demonstrate it for you." 

The loud crack that followed, echoed in the near empty warehouse. A metallic taste filled your mouth and your head slammed painfully into the wall from the force of his blow.

"Just apologize baby, we can go home, and forget about this whole thing."

His touch was gentle when he grabbed your chin to turn your head to look at him. You almost shivered in disgust from the feeling of his touch.

"We'll leave the city, go somewhere quieter, and who knows after a while, if you behave, I'll even let you out of the house."

You spat the blood in your mouth directly into his face, enjoying the small amount of satisfaction in seeing him stumble back.

"Fuck you." 

"You little bitch."

He wiped the blood from his face, eyes burning with rage. His foot connected with your ribs in a swift kick that filled your mouth with even more blood. Pain erupted in your side, and you let out a choked breath, breathing suddenly becoming painful.

You weren't sure if you could keep this up for long.

~

"Lucifer maybe-"

The shriek of a man drowned out whatever Amenadiel was about to say. He jumped forward a little to stop his brother, when Lucifer let go of the man he had been dangling over the side of a building. However, the vengeful Devil had caught the unfortunate man's ankle at the last second.

"Let's try this again shall we? Carter Wesson, you know the impotent little bug, don't you? Do try not to lie this time, my arm is getting a little tired, it would be a shame if I were to lose my grip." Lucifer said.

The man stuttered a little, trying desperately to form words in his fear-stricken state.

"Y-Yes! I know him! I do!" 

Amenadiel breathed a sigh of relief, happy not to witness a murder. Maze didn't seem fazed, watching the scene before her with a joyous gleam in her eyes.

"Wonderful! That wasn't so hard was it?" 

The man looked ready to cry, his face turning red from the blood rushing to his head. 

"I... I know him, but I don't know _where_ he is!" 

Lucifer frowned at that, tossing the man back onto the roof. Maze stepped on the man's chest before he could try to crawl away, her heel dug painfully into his chest.

"Then who would?" Lucifer inquired, his tone making it clear he was losing patience.

The man gasped for air, wheezing a little as he struggled to answer.

"H-He has a brother... James I think, he'll know! Please I've told you everything!" 

Lucifer nodded to Maze, who delivered a swift punch to the man's face effectively knocking him out.

"Now what?" Amenadiel asked.

"We find James." Lucifer said simply.

"His brother might not be so willing to give him up, what will we do if he refuses to tell us what we want?" 

Maze grinned maliciously, already expecting what Lucifer's answer would be.

"Then I suppose Mazikeen will be removing a few limbs."

They were off before Amenadiel could protest or offer an alternative solution. Maze pulled her phone out, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Dan, remember that little thing we did together that you don't want anyone knowing about? I'm going to need a little something to keep me quiet." 

Lucifer gave his brother a small glance over his shoulder as Maze talked to Dan.

"It would be best if you sit this one out brother, I'm about to do the Devil's work, no place for angels." Lucifer warned.

~

"Are you certain we have the right address?" Lucifer asked looking at the almost shack like house.

"This is the address Dan found." Maze shrugged.

Lucifer simply stepped aside, allowing Maze to kick in the door like it was made of cardboard. The man sitting on the couch jumped to his feet, his face twitched in confusion.

"What the hell? Who are you?" He demanded.

Maze grabbed him by his shirt, slamming him against the wall. Lucifer stepped over the broken door venturing in the house and grabbing a chair from the kitchen table.

"I'm Lucifer Morningstar, this here is Mazikeen, and we'll be torturing you this evening."

Maze tosses James into the chair, the only thing stopping it from tipping over was Lucifer's hand on the back of it. James tensed, face turning white as Lucifer grabbed his shoulders.

"Now then, why don't you tell me what I want to know."

James opened his mouth to respond but Lucifer tightened his grip.

"Please don't lie, I'm afraid Maze doesn't have much self-control, it'd be unfortunate if she were to take one to many of your fingers." Lucifer chuckled darkly.

James eyes darted between Maze and Lucifer, practically shaking in his seat.

"What do you want?" He squeaked.

"Your brother took someone dear to me. I want her back."

Lucifer knelt in front of the terrified man, eyes flashing red.

"Where is he."


	19. The Devil Gets His Answer

"Oh bloody hell, can you not fling that towards me? This suit is new." 

Lucifer frowned as he narrowly missed the splatter of blood Maze had sent in his direction. She shook the blood from her fist, rolling her eyes. 

"Why don't you move then?" She raised an eyebrow.

Lucifer shooed her out of the way, standing in front of the man she had been beating senseless. His head hung down and he wasn't moving. 

"Oh dear, we haven't killed him have we?"

Maze only offered a small shrug in response. Lucifer lightly slapped the bloodied man's cheek.

"Wakey, wakey, Mr. Wesson, we haven't even reached the fun part yet."

James groaned, lifting his head as much as he could, an almost inaudible whimper escaped his busted lips.

"J-Just tell me what you want... anything please! There must be something! I can get you money, drugs?" 

Lucifer sighed, standing up straight as he fixed his sleeves.

"I want your brother Mr. Wesson, simple really."

James shook his head as best he could.

"Come on man it's my brother, I can't give him up! Why do you want him!?"

Lucifer's thin patience was beginning to wear, and his frown deepened.

"I don't want him, I want who he took from me, I want what's mine, Y/N."

"Y/N? Why would you... you did all thing for that thing? She's not worth all this trouble! She's a lying whore! She's nothing but ungrateful! After everything my brother did for her, that bitch-"

Lucifer roared in rage, grabbing him by his throat, ripping him from the chair and slamming him against the wall.

"She's not a thing! Not an object for you or your weaselly brother to possess! To beat!"

Maze took a step forward, noticing the way James had begun to gasp for air.

"Lucifer-"

"She's not a dog, or an animal that needed to be tamed!"

Maze placed a hand on his shoulder. Lucifer shrugged her hand off, his grip on Jame's throat only tightened. His face flashing between his devil face and his human face.

"Your usefulness is running out Mr. Wesson, if you won't tell me what I need to know, then I have no _need_ for you."

Maze realizing where this was heading grabbed Lucifer, pulling him away from James as the traumatized man crawled backwards. 

"He can't tell you anything if you kill him!" Maze snapped.

Lucifer slowly came back to his senses as they heard sobbing from the corner James had crawled into.

"Carter owns a few properties around the city..." 

Lucifer took a step forward, causing the human man to cower even more. 

"I'll give you the addresses!" He said quickly, almost desperately, eager to be rid of the demoness and Devil.

~

Your wrists burned as you pulled harshly at the rope that bound them. You couldn't remember how long you had been sawing at the rough metal in hopes it would cut through the rope. A deafening sound of a door opening halted your escape attempt, and you looked around nervously.

"I brought you something to eat."

Your stomach almost growled at the mention of food, but you knew better than to accept anything from him. 

"I'd rather starve." 

You almost immediately flinched, expecting him to slap you or something of the sort. Instead he frowned, dropping the food to the ground just out reach. 

"Fine."

He turned to walk away, intentionally stepping on the mush of food as he left. Almost as soon as the door shut you began to work on your binds once more. Tears burned your eyes as you felt the rope cutting into your skin, and small bits of blood ran down your arm. 

As your arms grew tired and your broken ribs made catching your breath harder, you leaned against the wall. You rested your head against the cool stone of the wall, curling into a ball as best you could.

"Lucifer, I need you to hurry here, I'm not hanging on very well." You muttered as if he would hear you.

It was almost a prayer, a near desperate bid that he would magically show up. 

Save you. 

You hardened your resolve, resuming your painful tasks of sawing through the ropes. Lucifer would come, you knew he would, but you weren't going to sit there and wait for a rescue, like a damsel in distress. You'd met him half-way if that's what it took.

~

Lucifer stared at the list in his hand, frowning as he looked over the addresses on it. Maze and Amenadiel peered over his shoulder.

"These are hours apart, we'll never be able to search them all fast enough." Lucifer sighed.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Amenadiel asked.

Lucifer pulled out his phone, searching through his contacts.

"I had hoped I wouldn't need to involve the Detective, my vulnerability around her may be a problem."

He seemed to find what he was looking for.

"But it will make finding Y/N faster."

He handed the list to Maze as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Start on the list, I'll join you shortly."

He watched as Maze and Amenadiel left, turning his attention back to his phone when the person on the other end finally answered.

"Detective..."

Lucifer sighed as he almost impatiently listened to Chloe berate him for disappearing for days.

"I am sorry for my absence, I promise to explain everything, but first, I need your help, please Detective, it's important."


	20. The Situation Reaches Its Climax

You'd heard the door open, and the heavy footsteps that followed. It jerked you awake from the sleep you had almost achieved. You sat up as best you could, watching Carter pace. He looked nervous, on edge, jumpy even. It almost made you smile.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" You muttered.

Your voice was hoarse, and your lips chapped from the lack of water over the last few days. Your hunger was almost painful at this point. Carter continued to pace, mumbling to himself, giving you no mind.

"He's the devil!"

You managed a questioning look, flinching as you shifted to get a better look at him. Your body ached, and every little movement sent waves of pain through you.

"What?"

"I thought I was crazy at first, I thought what I saw in the parking garage was just my imagination!"

Then it hit you, he was talking about Lucifer's devil face, he was panicking. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"But James saw it too!"

You frowned a little a that, had Lucifer found his brother?

You imagined that didn't end well, Carter and James had always been as thick as thieves, for James to have given up his brother, it couldn't have been pretty. You hoped it wasn't, they deserved nothing less.

"What's wrong, you're looking a little pale _honey_."

Your smile was cruel, but you couldn't help the sick pleasure you got from seeing the man who'd caused you so much pain, coming undone. Carter stared you down, his expression unreadable.

"You know..." He muttered.

He laughed, a humorless laugh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course you do. I thought we could work this out, I really did, but maybe you're just not worth the effort. Or the trouble really."

Your blood ran cold when he pulled a gun from behind his back. Panic immediately settled over you and you found your breath catching in the back of your throat.

"I mean you're dating the fucking _devil_, you've obviously lost your mind."

He raised the gun a little but the sound of a door bursting open caught his attention. The distraction was just long enough for you to finally snap the rope around your wrists. You'd spent almost two days wearing the rope out, and you thanked whatever entity you could think of for the sudden spark of luck.

Despite the pain, the soreness in your chest, and the pounding in your skull, you ran. There wasn't many places to hide, but you still had to try. Anything had to be better than staring down the barrel of gun.

~

"Well then keep searching! I've given you a whole list." Lucifer snapped into the phone.

Chloe eyed him with concern, as Lucifer nearly crushed the phone in his hand. His eyes flashing red in a poor attempt to control his rage.

"I know you're worried, but yelling at Maze and your brother isn't going to find her any faster." Chloe said.

Lucifer stepped out of her reach when she tried to comfort him. He didn't want pity, or sympathy. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to tear apart the man who took you, piece by piece.

"You don't understand Detective, she's been missing for days. Dad only knows what he's done to her."

Lucifer walked back towards the car at a pace that was faster than his usual one. He was eager to move to the next address on his list.

The last address.

"Lucifer wait!"

He ignored her and Chloe sighed as she hurried after him. He was anxious the entire ride, his leg bouncing with impatience.

"This is the last address Lucifer, and I know you don't want to think about this, but what if Y/N isn't here?"

He was silent for a moment, processing her question, what it might mean if she were right. If you weren't there, like you hadn't been at any of the other places.

"She _has_ to be." Lucifer said firmly.

"Because if she's not... and I lose her, I'm not sure what I'll do."

Chloe said nothing else after hearing that, just drove in silence. When they had finally arrived, Lucifer all but jumped from the car when they finally arrived. She hurried after him as he rushed towards the warehouse.

"Lucifer! We need to come up with a plan, you can't just barge in!"

Chloe grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop as she readied her gun.

"I can't wait! We're here, aren't we? She's probably been in pain this whole time, I can't leave her in there, alone with that roach for another second."

He pulled out her grasp, heading for the doors with determination, kicking them in as if they were made of paper.

~

"Y/N!"

You pressed a hand to your mouth to silence your labored breathing. The small nook you had found to hide by was admittedly not the best place, but he was approaching fast, and you could hear him loading the gun.

Your eyes searched desperately for somewhere to move, run to. If you stayed here, he'd find you for sure.

"Y/N!"

Your heart stopped, but this time for an entirely different reason. That wasn't Carter's voice, it was Lucifer's.

"Why do you keep getting in my way." Carter hissed just a few feet from you.

He hadn't seen you yet, and thankfully he turned around just before he did. He was heading towards Lucifer. You took the chance to run from your spot, moving to a more ideal place, where you could just see Lucifer, looking around for you.

You wanted to call out for him, let him know where you were, but you couldn't risk Carter turning back for you. Not when you had just gotten free.

_'It's fine, Lucifer can handle it.'_ You told yourself.

He'd be okay, he could handle Carter by himself, there wasn't anything the abusive man could do to hurt Lucifer.

"Lucifer!"

That was Chloe, at first you were even more relieved to know she was here as well. That was until you remembered she made him vulnerable, and your psychotic ex had a gun. Your eyes widened as you lost sight of both Lucifer and Carter, and realized how fast this situation was about to take a turn for the worse.

_'Fuck.'_


	21. The Nightmare Ends

You almost wanted to scream, warn Lucifer to be careful, but that wouldn't end well for anyone here. The shelf you hid behind rattled a little as you moved forward just a bit, needing a better view of your surroundings. You had to see what was going on.

Something hit the wall just in front of you, the sound of a gun being fired echoed in the near empty warehouse. You pressed a hand to your mouth to muffle the scream that threatened to escape. That shot had been to close to hitting you.

"Come on, I'll make it quick and then I'll move onto your friends, save you the pain of watching them die." Carter sneered.

You could hear him getting closer, the sound of his footsteps hitting the concrete was almost deafening. You crawled back, hoping the shadows would hide you, despite the fact that he clearly knew you were there.

"You know it's your fault they're about to die right? None of this would have happened if you had just cleaned up your mess and came home."

He was getting closer, and you made a quick dash from the shelf to a stack of old drum barrels. A few shots were fired after you, narrowly missing you as you slid behind the rusted steel of the barrels. 

"But now, they're all dead, all because you had to be difficult. I told you your stubbornness just causes trouble. But you never listen." Carter sighed.

"I'd have to disagree, I find her stubbornness rather endearing." Lucifer's voice rung out.

It seemed to come from every direction, and it had Carter looking around in an enraged sort of panic.

"It's actually quiet amusing at times."

You heard the distinctive sound of a fist connecting with flesh and you chanced a look over the barrels. Carter slid across the ground, gun flying from his hand as he crashed painfully into the stack you were hiding behind. You jumped back a little, eyes darting to find Lucifer. His smile was sinister as he approached Carter, eyes flashing red. 

"And you tried to beat that out of her. Tried to beat any resemblance of free will out of her."

Lucifer grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him into the air as if he weighted nothing.

"Only seems fair that I do the same to you." Lucifer growled.

He threw Carter across the room like a rag doll. His shoulders were tense, and he stalked towards the human man slowly, with a murderous gleam in his eyes. Carter scrambled back, struggling for a moment to get to his feet.

"Well you're certainly not as tough as I'd thought you'd be, it's pathetic really." Lucifer chuckled.

He turned his head to look back at you with a such a playful smile it felt out of place with everything going on.

"Anything specific you'd like me to break darling?" 

You opened your mouth to respond but your eyes flicked over to where Carter had finally pulled himself off the ground. Lucifer followed your gaze, sighing as he watched the man scramble away.

"Why do they always run?" 

Lucifer hurried after the man and you ventured from your hiding spot. Something was wrong, you knew it, an uneasy feeling suddenly came over you. 

You found Chloe before you found Lucifer. She was barely consciousness, her temple bloody, but was awake enough to be sitting up. You knelt beside her, holding her shoulder as you helped her sit up better, resting her against a crate.

"Chloe, what happened?"

She was disoriented but still managed to answer you.

"He blitzed me, I didn't see him, he has my gun." She muttered.

Your heart dropped, and you stood, looking around desperately for Lucifer. Your eyes landed on the gun Carter had dropped, laying on the floor just a few feet from you. 

~

Lucifer had finally caught up to the little swine, cornered him at a dead end. He approached the cowering man with slow, calculated steps, meant to further the fear Carter was feeling. Judging by the way said man shook like a leaf, it was working.

"What's wrong, surely you haven't lost your spine already? Can't handle someone who fights back is that it?" Lucifer hissed.

Carter fumbled for a moment before finally managing to grab the gun he had taken from Chloe. He held it with trembling hands, sweat rolling down the side of his face as he pointed at Lucifer.

"S-Stay there!" 

Lucifer froze, raising his hands slightly as he realized bringing the Detective along might not have been the best option.

"I was going to kill Y/N first, I mean she's dating you, the devil, she's lost her mind! I'd be doing her a favor!"

Lucifer frowned at the hysterical man in front of him. Carter took a few steps forward, causing Lucifer to take a few backwards.

"A favor? By killing the woman you once claimed to love? I did her favors, all without the need to beat her! You justify your mistakes by blaming her, when she's never done anything to deserve the hell you put her through." Lucifer hissed.

Carter clicked the safety off the gun, shaking his head.

"No! You... You manipulated her! She doesn't see you for the monster you are! But she will, I'll kill you, and she'll see!" Carter exclaimed moving to pull the trigger.

Several shots rung out, and Lucifer flinched. The room was silent and the air thick as everything seemed to move in slow motion. Lucifer frowned, confused as he looked down at himself. He realized he hadn't been hit, that Carter hadn't even fired his gun. The man fell to his knees, staring in shock at the holes in his chest. He turned his head to see you standing behind him, your expression cold.

"What..."

"Rot in Hell." You muttered viciously.

Carter fell forward, gun slipping from his hand as he collapsed to the ground. Blood seeped from the holes you had put in him and for a moment you stared at his lifeless body. Lucifer looked at you surprised, watching you closely.

You could taste the blood on your tongue, the adrenaline rushing through your veins. Your hand was steady as you held the gun, but as the reality of what you had just done began to set in, your steady hand began to shake. The blood that had splattered onto your face felt sticky. You reached your free hand up to slowly touch it. You simply stared at the red substance on your fingertips, the world around you seemed blurry and unfocused.

"Y/N..."

You lifted your head slowly to look at the source of the voice. Your eyes met the devil's and your hand slowly dropped to your side, the gun slipping from your fingers. The sound of it hitting the ground seemed to echo. 

"Can we just call it even now?"

Lucifer didn't get a chance to reply as he noticed your knees begin to shake. He rushed forward, catching you as your legs gave out. He held you tightly, muttering words of comfort to you as your body shook with unshed tears. 

"You're alright now love, I've got you." Lucifer muttered.

You faintly heard the sound of sirens outside, vaguely aware of Chloe talking, but you were to shaken to move. Lucifer simply held you in his embrace, assuring you everything would be okay, that this nightmare had finally ended.

"I guess I'm done owing you favors now." You said, clinging to him.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, the corners of his lips twitching up a little.

"Oh? And why is that?" 

You smiled, and he brushed away the tears from your cheeks.

"I saved your life, and you saved mine, that makes us even." 

Lucifer chuckled, carefully shifting you into a more comfortable position in his hold. He lightly ran his thumb over your busted lips, careful not to hurt you.

"Yes, I suppose it does." 

He pressed a kiss to your forehead.

"Don't think that means I'll be letting you go though, I'm afraid you're stuck with me love. No shaking this devil from your shoulder." Lucifer quipped.

You closed your eyes, grabbing his hand that cupped your cheek. You leaned into his touch a smile slowly finding its way onto your lips.

"And that's exactly how I want it to be."


	22. Epilogue

You jerked awake, sitting up quickly as your eyes scanned the dark room. Your breathing was heavy as you pressed a hand to your chest, to calm yourself. The bed shifted beside you and arms reached out to pull you into a tight embrace.

"More bad dreams darling?"

You nodded, and pulled away slightly as Lucifer rolled onto his back to turn on the lamp. The light, although not very bright, illuminated the room enough to quell your nervous and calm some of your fears.

"Shall we check on your ribs while we're up?" 

You sighed as you flopped onto your back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Your hands are always freezing you know that right? Shouldn't the devil have a hotter touch?" You muttered.

Lucifer chuckled as he pushed your shirt up your stomach, his fingers lightly skimmed over the bruises that were slowly fading. He pressed just a little harder over your ribs, drawing a hiss from you. He continued with his prodding, applying pressure at certain points, each one causing you discomfort. When he reached a particular spot, the one with the worst bruise, and pressed, you almost jumped out of your skin, nearly kneeing him in the process.

"Well at least you're healing, slowly yes, but you're certainly better than you were a few months ago."

He lightly kissed the bruises over your sore and broken ribs, bringing a smile to your face. 

That was right.

It had been almost two months since, what Lucifer bitterly referred to as, the ordeal. Although most of your injuries had healed, you still had nightmares, still worried he'd somehow find you. Lucifer showered you with affection, assuring you that you were safe now, holding you on the nights your dreams turned dark.

"Are you listening to me?"

His voice pulled you from your thoughts and you glanced down at him. 

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

He chuckled, giving your stomach one last kiss before moving to lie beside you.

"Honestly love, sometimes I wonder where you go." 

You shrugged, moving closer to him as you laid your head on his chest.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you." 

He rolled his eyes, but his smile remained firmly planted on his lips. He grabbed your hand, pressing a kiss to your palm as he wrapped his free arm around you.

"I should certainly hope so, keeping secrets from your husband isn't very nice, now is it?"

You laughed a little, shaking your head. Lucifer continued to hold your hand, staring at the ring on your finger almost proudly. The memory of him proposing still made you smile to think of. It was chaotic and strange, and every bit Lucifer, to put it simply it was perfect.

"We're not married yet." You reminded him playfully.

"Minor detail, the point is, I should be able to at least have a glimpse of what it is that goes on in that mind of yours." Lucifer pouted.

"You're ridiculous." You laughed.

"And you still said yes." He chuckled.

His hand released yours, moving to rest on your thigh.

"Shall we recreate the night you said yes?" He muttered suggestively.

"I'm still healing." 

Your protest was weak at best, and he could tell you didn't really mean it.

"Oh don't worry love, I'll be gentle."

He moved to kiss you but you stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"I love you." 

His lustful expression shifted, and he smiled at you, he grabbed your chin, running his thumb over your bottom lip as he stared at you adoringly.

"And I love you my dear, very much."

**Author's Note:**

> The stoy has reached its end, but thank you all for reading it and thank you for the support! I couldn't have asked for better readers! ❤  
~Aya


End file.
